Plague of the Soul
by TheGreenPolarBear
Summary: When he was five, Naruto discovered the reason behind his hatred, and chose a path in order to counter it. The only question remains, what will happen between point A and point B? OOC Naruto, NaruxAnko, NaruxHarem, lemons and violence.
1. What's inside?

**Hello ! This is my first attempt at a story, well my first chapter anyway, and I just wanted to see how things would work out. My idea for this story is an OOC Naruto, followed my many other main characters, in which he is more evil and sadistic when it comes to battle, thanks to a mixture of different events. I've tried to keep it as grammatically correct as possible, but there still may be mistakes. This story will depict violent scenes and human interaction of a sexual nature, with the usual naughty words, like bum. There won't be any – or too many – Original Characters in this story, as I just don't feel like I'm capable of amassing all of the necessary details about it to make it seem believable. Anyway, this will be NarutoxHarem with the main pairing being NarutoxAnko. Why? In this story, they have similar natures when it comes to life, so I think it will be a good pair. And oh, the age gap will be sorted out in a way that makes me look like a genius to myself. Anyway, on with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Naruto franchaise or anything connected to it, unless I am a descendant of a Japanese guy, but since I'm a white English man, I find that highly unlikely, the hope's still there though!**

**Chapter 1 : What's inside?**

_So, Kurama, what do you think these new _ninjas_ are going to be like. Apparently, Konoha has the best brats around(!)'_ a young thirteen year old boy called Naruto said to his mind. He was looking at the wall of the infamous Hidden Leaf Village, the supposed strongest of the Hidden Villages. The very same village he was forced to leave when he was five years old.

"**I don't know ningen[1], but it will be hilarious to see their faces when the demon returns!" **Kurama, the evil fox demon, cackled out.

This scene all began eight years ago when Naruto was left for dead in his old apartment on the 10th of October, the same day as his birthday.

_((Flashback no Jutsu!))_

_A young and frail boy lay down on the cold wooden floor, barely able to breath. His clothes were now more holes than fabric, yet no scars were visible on his slightly tanned skin. His eyes opened up to look at the scene around him; the windows smashed beyond recognition, the door busted off of its hinges, and the tears that littered all of his furniture._

_Despite being in the situation, despite all of the pain, he did not shed a tear. He knew why these things were happening to him; he was, after all, the Jinchuuriki[2] of the Kyuubi no Kitsune[3]. He merely got up into a kneeling position and took some deep breaths. He didn't bother to lock the door, well, more like couldn't lock it, it wasn't there any more. He simply strode into his bedroom and unceremoniously flopped down onto his tattered mattress. _

_That was the first time he met the Kyuubi..._

_(Still flashback mode(In his mind))_

"_The shit am I" Naruto rudely said aloud whilst looking around the sewer like construct. Pipes lay all down the side of the seemingly infinite hallway. "Bloody fantastic. Fall asleep on a bed, wake up in a sewer. If only my life was a metaphor..." he silently grumbled to himself._

_Deciding he had nothing better to do, he lethargically began to stroll down the hallway, occasionally looking at the pipes to see where they went, or what they contained. 'Probably shit' he sullenly thought to himself._

_He was about to just lie down and try and sleep after seemingly hours of searching, until he came upon a 'T' junction, with a smaller corridor going to the right. He would have ignored it, not for the fact that the pipes seemed to go in there. He looked closely at them again. When they turned into the corner, there was a split in them, as if they had been strained too much. The larger pipe looked like it was leaking some red goo and the smaller one blue goo._

_He entered the little corridor and walked down it for a few minutes until he came upon a big boiler room, only instead of the boilers one would expect to find, some high rising steel bars that went up to the ceiling and had the kanji for 'seal' written on a piece of paper in the centre._

"_**So, the little ningen decides to grace me with his presence?" **a deep, gravelly voice echoed out through the hall. **"Ahhh, I should be so lucky, huh?" ** he finished off with a mirthless laugh._

_Naruto looked at the cage in time to see a dark red figure with menacing sharingan eyes appear. He took one look at it and promptly said, "Well, fuck." then fainted into blackness. Within his own mind. Even though he was already unconscious. Because he can._

_The giant fox meanwhile, sat there thinking to himself, **'I'd bet my left nut that this kid could be more powerful than any other human alive. I know for a fact I could get him to leave this pitiful village, but I'd need a bargaining chip to fully convince him; an excuse. The village's hatred towards him would work but that might take time. He is already set to inherit my elemental talents. I could give him my eye... but that's never really worked out. I mean look at those Uchiha." **_

_He sat there thinking to himself on how he should proceed. **"If I tell him the story of the sharingan, then that'll get him hooked. Then I tell him I could give him it. That might work, but I think I need a stronger kick to the balls to get him gone. Stronger than the sharingan. Hmm" **He brought his fist upwards and rested his chin on it and closed his eyes. **"Well, the only thing that compares to the eyes of an Uchiha are the bodies of a Senju. Meh, why not, what's the worst that could happen? All it is is a bit of genetic altercation; what's the worst that could go wrong?"**_

(In this fiction, the Mangekyo Sharingan is not awakened by grief like in cannon, but excessively training the body to a high level, in order to cope with the stress of the techniques used. I figured this would make sense as in the anime, Sasuke, when he uses Susanoo, states "My whole body feels like it's on fire". I thought it would work. As for the Rinnegan, that's a combination of Senju and Uchiha cells, fully evolved sharingan, durable body and an extreme near death experience. The only other way to get it is via transplant, but that only works for Uzumaki, as for me, they are minor descendants of both Uchiha and Senju clans, but not enough so they inherit the bloodlines. They just have high stamina, chakra and life force. I'm not sure if it's true in the manga universe, but imma' roll with that. Ciao for now!)

_The Kyuubi heard mumbling coming from the space where Naruto's body lay. He opened one of his slitted eyes to look at the comical event of him waking up. "Urgh, what happened? It feels like I got smacked in the head with a concrete floor." he grumbled out loud, scratching the back of his neck whilst cracking open an eye to see where he was._

"_**Someone hit your head with a floor, or you hit the floor with your head?"** Kyuubi's condescending tone alerted Naruto back to the land of the living. He was, once again, startled by the appearance of the fox and so, he tried to scuttle away. However, he only tried, as after some frantic hand movements, he promptly fell on his ass. "Itai![3]" he shouted whilst rubbing his abused backside like some kid after a night with Jimmy Saville._

"_**You gonna' stop pratting around ningen? Or are we going to talk like civilised entities, hm?" **Kyuubi said in a surprisingly calm voice considering he was thousands of tonnes of pure shit-your-pants terror. "What do you mean talk? How can you talk?! You're a fox! I'm talking to a fox! Oh my god I'm going insane!" He then started hyperventilating until the Kyuubi cut in._

"_**As much as I love humouring myself by watching you, I have more pressing matters to get on with; like your health. Those guys did a number on you. You may look fine, but fixing that crap does get quite boring. And, what we are going to do about this who situation with the village people, and no, I don't mean that god-forsaken, gay and dam right cruelty to nature band." **the Kyuubi sneered out, huffing smoke from its nose._

"_What do you mean, 'what am I going to do?'? Live my life here and get stronger to show all of these people that they're wrong about me!" he shouted out, but then the, in the next second, his overall appearance took on a slightly depressed look. "They're never going to accept me, are they?" he asked, already knowing the answer._

_The Kyuubi grumbled slightly and opened up both eyes, lifted its head of his perch, and looked at Naruto with full intensity, **"No, that's why we're going to have a little liaison from the leaf." **He watched Naruto's expression turn from confusion to uncertainty and finally settle on an odd cross between determination and hatred._

"_And how long is this trip going to last? Where will we go? Why should I go? And, most importantly, how do I know you're not lying?" Naruto questioned rapidly, seemingly pulling a list of question cards from his arse._

"_**Well, you definitely want to know everything, don't you?"** Kyuubi questioned, getting only a huff in response. **"Very well then, in order:**_

_**This trip will last for however long you want; five, ten, heck, twenty years for all I care. But I do recommend returning in time for the genin graduation, then we can see if the place is worth staying in, or if there's anything of value here to claim.**_

"_**Second question, we will go to my lair where I once resided. It was my haven, all of the Bijuu had them. I kept anything of value I 'borrowed' from you humans. Be it weights, weapons or food, I most likely have it.**_

"_**Third one now. I have already summed it up. Hell, the only reason you are talking to me right now is a reason to go, I mean you were on the verge of death, you would have indeed died if I wasn't in you. No one here actually cares about you. You might think that the old man does, but I bet he's just making sure the weapon has ties to the village. What's more, I find your goal admirable. I intend to offer you power to achieve it. Because once you achieve that goal, whatever it may be, I only know the basics of it, you will be skilled enough to remove me without killing yourself. I even have a couple of gifts for you.**_

"_**An how do you know I'm not lying? Well, simply put, you don't. You never will. It's one of those things." **He finished off his speech with a mental grin, he knew he had Naruto hooked._

"_So, what you're saying is, I have nothing to lose, and a whole lot to gain?" Naruto concluded with a sigh. It wasn't everyday you had to make a deal with a demon fox._

"_**Yes. That's the jist." **Kyuubi said with a nod of his head._

"_Well," Naruto said, but then stopped to put a finger on his chin and stroked in in a contemplative way, " I guess I'll have to accept your offer."_

"_**Good choice. By the way, for future reference, my name is Kurama."**_

_And so, the tale of an unlikely bond began. But, enough with all this conversing crap, it's making my knee hurt._

_((Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!))_

_'Ah. Good times.' _he thought , silently reminiscing about the past whilst keeping a slow and steady pace towards the gate.

"**So, what's your plan of action?" **Kurama spoke out in Naruto's mind.

Naruto paused for a second to think up a plan of how to get citizenship in the village he abandoned. _'Well, technically, I'm not a missing nin, so I can't be punished for insubordination or abandonment. At best they could try me for leaving the village without consent, but I've seen the laws, and a life or death situation omits that, so I am free there. I could commit a minor crime so I'm reported to the Hokage, of course it would then have to be on a ninja...' _he thought whilst approaching the main entrance to Konohagakure no Sato. He was about thirty meters away from it when he got sight of the two guards for the gate. _'… Or two ninja.' _He concluded malevolently. It appears he really did inherit some traits of the Kyuubi, one being bloodlust.

Approaching the gate, he walked silently up to the guards without them noticing and just stood there. He could quite easily decipher that they were sleeping. All of the clues pointed towards it; head on desk, light snoring sounds and the sign that said 'Temporarily Closed'. Being the impatient person he was however, Naruto ignored it and coughed loudly, waking the two up.

The two guards' heads rose up from their nap and stared blankly at the stranger before them. From what they could see, he was about 5'6" and with the build of a well trained male ninja. He wore pitch black cargo pants that had a single crimson red stripe going down each side and a variety of pockets on it that stored who-knows-what. He also had a dark red haori that came down to his waist, made to stay on with a belt like rope that wrapped around his lower abdomen. It was tied loose enough so that it left a 'cleavage' that showed off his mesh shirt and the well defined muscles underneath it. On the back of the haori, was a dark orange swirl pattern with a tri-bladed yellow kunai in the centre and nine tail like things emanating from it, crimson red tails.

There was a headband around his forehead that kept the spikey red locks from falling into his deep blue, slitted eyes. His head looked like it was carved out of marble, completely chiselled and not an ounce of fat on it. On each side of his face lay three thick whisker marks that could be mistaken for cuts. Well, they didn't see that, for he had a deep red face mask that came up to the ridge of his nose, underneath his eyes. (Think Minato with red hair and Kakashi's mask, because I want him to represent his father in looks and battle prowess, yet his mother in more social aspects (not counting the fact that he will be slightly evil and therefore OOC) and it will come in handy – I hope – later on when the plot thickens like gravy with too many oxo cubes)

To the gate guards, he looked intimidating, and if he could kill then with a single eyelash. They shakily resumed their positions whilst trying miserably to look professional. After regaining their composure, one of them spoke out, "Name, passport and reason for visit, please?"

The man just stood still as if he was trying to solve another god-damn algebra puzzle that his stupid ass teacher keeps setting at the start of every lesson although we've already covered the topic! Anyway. He turned around to face the village, then turned only his head towards them and spoke in a deep, monotone voice, "I don't think I will." he said, then disappeared in a burst of speed that neither chunin guard could see.

Reappearing behind them both, without them noticing, he gave two light slaps to the backs of their head that alerted them to his presence. They quickly spun themselves around and disengaged off of their seats, landing on the road where the man was.

"Who are you?!" one of the guards demanded, holding his kunai in a defensive position like the other.

The man let out an evil chuckle, "Me? You want to know the name of poor, little old me?" He walked around the side of the booth and then in front of the two guards, putting them on alert. "I don't really have a name." he droned out in that same monotonous voice that gave of the idea that he didn't really care. "I lost my name around eight years ago. I'll tell you what I tell everyone else to call me, 'N'. That is if they even live that long fighting me. However, in your cases, I do not want to fight you. I merely wish to see your Hokage. Failure to grant me said wish will result in one of you lying on the road with broken legs, whilst the other rushes off to alert the Hokage. Do as you please." He then took a seat on the counter of the toll booth.

The two now very nervous guards exchanged glances with one another, not doubting for one moment that the man could very well end their lives. One of them whispered to the other, "I-I'll go to the Hokage." and ran off as fast as he could, leaving the other one there with the mysterious man, who wouldn't stop staring at him.

"So, how's the ramen in this village?" he asked nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that he was practically in a hostage situation. "You see, I like ramen. For me it has that certain flair that I can't find in other foods. Every time I eat a bowl of it, even if it's the same person that cooked it, in the same way, it seems to feel different." he spoke wistfully, the bottom of his mask dampening slightly, showing that he was indeed drooling. "Oh! Before I forget, do you also know where I can by some Icha Icha?" he said that with a perverse giggle at the end, and his eyes gleaming slightly.

The chunin left behind just looked on dumbstruck, it seems every powerful ninja had some obscurity, be it youth, perversion or ramen. "Umm, well, I think there is a ramen bar that's said to be quite good called Ichiraku's, but to get the books, I uh, don't know. You'd have to ask Kakashi Hatake, he's the only one in this village that will admit openly to reading them." he said with minor confusion, about to question why they were having a chat like old buddies, but then a group of people dropped down in front of the gates.

There were five people in total, the chunin that alerted them obviously didn't have enough energy to make it back. Four of them, all wearing the same ANBU regulation uniforms and animal masks, created a square in which stood an old man in Hokage robes. Well, he was the Hokage after all.

The aged old kage took a look at the visitor and immediately sensed something nostalgic about him. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he felt like he met him before. However, before he could contemplate it any more, his ninja training took action and tried to sense out for his chakra levels. What he got in response was a surprise. It was clear he was withholding a great amount back, probably about ninety percent of it by his estimation, although he was no proficient sensor. What was shocking though, was the levels he still exuded. Even holding most of his chakra back, the old Hokage could still tell that this man had more chakra on tap than him. _'My God! Only about ten percent of this man's chakra is more than mine! I'd hate to think what would happen if he unleashed it all upon us.' _he thought to himself, quite unclear of what to do.

"As acting Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I command you to reveal your identity!" he demanded as forcefully as he could, which, despite his old age, was still quite the sight.

"You command me?" the masked figure asked with slight doubt, not doubt in himself, but doubt in the Hokage to be able to do that. "You can force me to do so, but not command. I am not a registered ninja in any jurisdiction, I merely have the skills of one." he replied with a cheeky smirk that practically yelled out 'Ha! You can't do shit!'.

Sarutobi knew he was right, after all, all he had done was give two of his ninja a pat on the head and requested to see him. He was in no right to command him. He was interrupted in his chain of thoughts again by the young redhead, "I'll let that go. I only request that in return of my gratitude, you show some of yours by granting me a private meeting." He said, glancing at the ANBU group surrounding the Hokage.

"Very well then, follow me."

Twenty minutes later, the Hokage and visitor were sitting quietly in the Hokage office, with no one prying in, thanks to seals placed on the wall by the stranger. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk, staring intently at the masked man whilst releasing some KI (Killer Intent), although he seemed not to by affected by it at all.

"So, now that we are in a more peaceful place, no wandering eyes, no commanding, may I please know your identity?" The third Hokage asked calmly, despite his anxiousness welling up.

"You know old man?" The figure said, sounding quite amused, "I'm honestly surprised you don't remember me. How long has it been again? Eight years?"

Something seemed to click for Sarutobi with that line. A certain sense of happiness washed over him that hadn't been present for eight years, ever since a certain Jinchuuriki left the village. "Naruto?" he whispered out, eyes widening slightly as the figure pulled his mask down, revealing the six whisker marks and the undeniably fox like grin that Naruto was so known for.

"Got it in one, jiji." he feigned happiness in seeing his 'surrogate grandfather' again. It wasn't like he hated him for whatever he did, it's more like what he didn't do. All of the abuse that he didn't put an end to. Naruto wasn't sure if the Hokage even knew about all of the scuffles with the villagers or not. Either way, he still resented the man, like most other people that valued peace and love. Absolute hippies, the lot of them. He only believed in using people for his own gains, using emotions against them. That was his first lesson from Kurama.

"What happened to you? Where have you been for these years and why did you go in the first place?" he shot out to the newly unmasked Naruto, the small youth that he used to love like family, all of a sudden didn't seem so young. I mean, what thirteen year old is 5'6"?

"Do you want to know?" Naruto asked and then waited for Sarutobi's nod, which he got shortly after. "Very well. Well, as you know I left the village under the advice of the Kyuubi, whom I talked to shortly after getting left for dead in my apartment." He stopped when he saw Sarutobi about to object, and yell about the dangers of the Kyuubi, but he put a hand up to dismiss his inquiry.

"Look, I understand your fears about dealing with Kurama – that's Kyuubi's real name- but trust me here, he hasn't done anything but teach me how to survive and thrive. Now, I'm back here to live up to my parent's will to become a ninja and a perfect Jinchuuriki, which I am. So, that's the small part of my story; the outlines anyway, want to hear the whole adventure?" he asked with a sly smirk, knowing the renowned Hokage will be eating his words as if they were from God for the next couple of hours.

And after seeing his exuberant nodding, he began his epic tale, unveiling all of his secrets and skills.

_((2 hours later))_

"So, you really met him and did that? And you have that? Wow. In all my life, I don't think I have ever met a person with more potential ability than you, including your father and the first Hokage. Kami above, Naruto." The old man spoke out, clearly amazed at the story, especially the sharingan. "So, what level would you say you're at? What's your chakra level, also?" he questioned his young subordinate.

"Well, level, I would have to say... Well beyond you. At this moment in time, I could rival the Gobi (Five tails) in sheer amounts of chakra and as for skill, well, I spent everyday training every single ninja art I could find with thousands of shadow clones. I'd actual like to thank one of the ANBU for showing me that jutsu, Weasel, I believe he was, good guy. Silent, but I like that type." he said, silently reminiscing about his visits from the ANBU agent.

The Hokage looked at him incredulously, "Gobi!? Thousands of shadow clones?! What kind of monster are you going to become. I could never hope to have that much chakra, hell, I doubt in my prime I was at the level of the Ichibi (One Tail). Damn, and you're only thirteen years old." He sighed dejectedly, wondering where the youth and effervescence of the once delightful child was doing for so long.

"Well, thirteen is not quite right." Seeing the Hokage's questioning look, he decided to elaborate, "When I helped Kurama complete himself, the stress was too much on my body to go through at once. So, in order to survive, I used a medical jutsu that aged myself at a rapid pace, in order to cope with the influx of chakra and energy. So right now I'm about seventeen, give or take, in terms of my body. Which is nice, but getting 'the talk' when I 'grew' from Kurama was beyond awkward. I swear, since then, I've never looked at a female the same, and grew a strange addiction to the Icha Icha series." At that last remark, the Hokage smiled, a new member to the elite group had arrived.

"So, Naruto-kun, what kind of position do you want here? Jonin, Elite Jonin, ANBU, ANBU Commander, Head of ANBU Forces, the Hokage seat? You're more than powerful enough for them all. I'm also willing to bet, if what you are saying is true, then a single shadow clone of yours is enough to beat me and claim the title of Hokage. Ha!" Sarutobi joked, despite knowing internally, it was more than likely true.

"No no no! I was thinking more along the lines of being in a new genin squad." he started out explaining, "I have seen the quality of some of your ninja, and if I do say so myself, the results aren't that great. If I could get on a genin team, I could 'encourage' all of the graduating children to push themselves harder. And you never know, I might get a _nice _ Jonin senei to 'learn' from." he giggled perversely.

"Well, you might just be in luck. I have a team that isn't fully filled out yet, Team 8, lead by Yuhi Kurenai. I had to move the other potential person for the team, Inuzuka Kiba, because he couldn't be trusted around women and he was much better suited to learning under Kakashi than Kurenai. So you'll be on Team 8 with Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. In case you're interested, Team 7 is lead by Hatake Kakashi, with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and, as you already know, Inuzuka Kiba. Team 10, the only other team from this year to pass, will be lead by my son, Asuma, with members Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, lead by Maito Gai, it has in: Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi and Hyuuga Neji. Good luck. Team meetings are in two days; academy room 269." he finished looking up and smiling at his newest subordinate.

Naruto bowed politely and said, "Thanks a lot jiji," and was about to leave until Sarutobi's voice interrupted him again.

"Don't you need a place to stay?" he questioned the boy, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Sarutobi couldn't help but let out a chuckle, it seems old habits die hard.

Naruto stopped to think for a moment, absent mindedly stroking his chin, until he came to say, "Nah, I think I'll find a fuck buddy or two, it's been a couple of weeks since I've had a good lay." and left, missing out on the quite comical dazed look on his leader's face.

"That boy is going to be the death of me... And probably the lifetime savings of Jiraiya." he let out a perverse chuckle and pulled out his new 'Icha Icha: No Means Yes' along with a box of tissues... In case he gets a nose bleed, you sick fucks!

_((1 hour later, at some random bar))_

Naruto was enjoying his fifth cup of sake whilst eyeing up the local females, trying to pick his prey. It was a delicate job; he needed someone who was not in a relationship, no interests in them, and quite horny. He thought his search fas for nought, all of the girls that night seemed too cooped up in their friend groups. That was the worst situation. Without a wingman, the golden rule was to go after single targets. Friends to women were like extra defences; they all ganged up to unleash feminine fury.

But then, in walked one beauty of a woman. Purple hair, tied up to look like a pineapple. Short skirt, revealing long and beautifully shaven legs; he just hoped the rest was also shaven. And to top it off, a trench coat that practically said, 'Hey there! Look at my tits!'. He thought he died and went to heaven.

He decided to observe her for a few more minutes, seeing her motives. After a few dishes of sake and a couple minutes later, he made his analysis. She was obviously feeling down, maybe broke up with her lover, or just a bad mission. She looked pretty game, the only thing saying otherwise was the slight tiredness present in her eyes, but that's nothing for a trained ninja.

He sat up, walked over to the bar counter where she was sat, took the seat next to her, turned on his charming voice and said, "You know, pretty ladies like you shouldn't be looking so sad, it takes away the beauty." He let out some of his chakra and directed it towards her, one of his methods that increases attraction by surprising amounts. He almost laughed when he saw her expression.

She looked up to him expecting to find one of those sweaty guys that think they are a pimp, only to find what she could only describe as the earthen form of Adonis. Handsome face, firm build, gorgeous eyes and the most entrancing smile; she couldn't help but let a blush form on her cheeks.

"You know" he started, then leant down to whisper into her ear, "There's a certain _activity _that I enjoy doing. I always makes me feel happy when I'm done" he finished in a husky breath, then decided to test the waters a little bit, he could already tell that she was attracted to him, the pheromones she was giving off increased as soon as he made himself known. So, he moved his mouth over to her ear and gave a little lick, amplified with some soothing chakra, to her lower ear that made her gasp.

Anko couldn't believe her night. She'd just came back from her highly unsuccessful mission, that resulted in half of her team being put into hospital and now she'd met some absolute hunk that almost made her cream her panties by licking her ear. _'I don't care what I have to do, I am taking him home now'_

Trying her best to sound confident, Anko leaned into his ear, put on her best sexy voice and said, "You, me, my place, now!" She hoped that worked and that she didn't come off like a slut, that would be the downfall of the day.

Now it was Naruto's second view of heaven. This had to be a new record for bedding a girl, his fastest previously had been in Hot Springs country. Although, all he did then was walk into the wrong side of an onsen, naked. And, to his joy, one look at his body, the two girls in there just pounced him in minutes, but this was instantaneous.

"No complaints here sexy." he said then a second later whisked away by a shunshin, leaving a very angry bartender.

After the two left, a woman wearing a red battle dress and bandages wrapped around it, walked into the same bar the two had just left. _'Hm, I wonder where Anko is, she said she'd meet me here. Oh well, she must have got stuck on that mission longer than intended... Or she just forgot, yeah, that seems like her. I better go check out her place.' _she thought, then walked off to Anko's apartment on the other side of the street.

**And there is the end of chapter 1! I would appreciate it if you left some helpful reviews or suggestions on how to introduce characters/what characters to have in the harem. I know how Ino and Hinata are going to fit in, but I'm not completely sure on the position of Kurenai. Yes, she is going to be a feminista prude here, or... can Anko convince her to join in on the fun that will ensue? Anyway, that concludes the first chapter, with 5459 words (not counting the bits in bold at the top and bottom of the page, that would be cheating). Review and favourite, Ciao for now!**


	2. New Occurrences , new problems

**Hello people! TheGreenPolarBear here again with another, probably not long awaited, chapter to the story. In it this time is the lead up to the team formations, relationship building with Kurenai, and probably some more stuff that I'll throw in later. I know I'm definitely not taking it past introductions with the rest of the new genin, as that's in a couple of days (as in story time, not real time).**

**There is one thing I can't decide; how to portray Sakura and Sasuke. I personally don't like them, especially a fic that centres around a NaruSaku pairing, however I don't know how they are going to react. As in, is Sasuke going to be super pissed and all broody, with Sakura at his heels like a loyal puppy. Or, Sakura having no interest what so ever in him. After all, this is almost all Out Of Character. Meh, I'll decide later on. For now, here is a list of the possible and definite harem : **

**Anko, Hinata, Ino, Yugao, Shizune, Ayame (not sure how she'll work out, she isn't a ninja but I could probably make something up, like a ramen quicky), Kurenai?, Tsunade?, Sakura?, Tenten?, Temari?, Haku (fem-Haku, that is)? And possibly others. Any suggestions, leave a review or message me. I'm trying not to include characters that are introduced in Shippuden, like Yugito and Samui, as I'm planning for this to be relatively slow progress, not like "Yugito got a mission to go to Konoha. Upon arrival, she stumbled into Naruto. They flirted. He then banged her" kind of thing.**

**Also, I think I really should have made this clear in the first chapter or summary, but this isn't going to follow the canon timeline, and it wont be based solely around lemony stuff as well. Think of it as a literary representation of the conflicts one endures when emotions are strained and conflicted, all the while dealing with the stresses of being a human sacrifice. As such, I wont be going all out on fight scenes (Of course there will still be some), might be cutting arcs out, changing them or adding originals. As for Naruto's power level, the conversation between him and Sarutobi was merely speculation, neither actual know of Naruto's skill level, only his reserves. The only one who does know is Kurama, and he might not play a big part until later, maybe when Akatsuki come in *hint hint*.**

**Also, with the fight scenes, I am aware that Naruto, despite his age is incredibly powerful – well, that's my choice – and as such, fighting in the chunin exams may seem a little redundant. So, instead of introducing some kage level OC like other authors who do a strong Naruto story, I have a different version of the arc. As for the fighting, all of his high level opponents, like the Akatsuki, will be very tactical, and almost always have the ground type advantage. Like when fighting Kisame, it would be near water. As for Hidan, who isn't that tactical, I think I'll have him die off. I really hate him.**

**I hope that clears things up a little better. Remember, any suggestions or problems with the plot, either piss off, if they're things like "this is bad", leave a review if it's a comment on the greatness of the story, or message me if it's a suggestion or problem with the story itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not affiliated with the franchise is any way, if I was, well, let's just say the age rating would be higher pervy giggle.**

**Anyway, on with the show and Ciao for now!**

**Chapter 2 : New Occurrences, new problems.**

After a thirty minute walk, Kurenai found herself outside of Anko's apartment block. She looked up and recognized her friend's floor and number. She quickly headed over to where the door was and buzzed on Anko's apartment number. Nothing happened. So, she buzzed again, this time, twenty seconds later, a reply came through.

"Ahh! W-who's – oooh yeah – there, right there!" came the moaning reply of what could only have been Anko's voice, albeit a bit distorted. Wondering if her friend was in danger, Kurenai started to question her nympho friend, the feminist in her refusing to believe there was a man there. _'If it isn't a man there, then that could only mean a... woman...' _"Anko!" Kurenai shouted into the little voice box, drawing many odd looks from the passer bys. "Are you all right?" she asked again, her worry for her friend slowly increasing.

She waited a bit until she got the same moaning reply as before, "Ohhhh yeah! I'm soo – OH MY GOD! - gooood" there was then silence for a while after the guttural moan and the screaming finished. She was about to break in to the apartment, but then a charming male voice spoke through the speakers, "I'm sorry, whoever this is, but Anko's either asleep or unconscious right now, I'm not sure which. If you'd like to come up I'll open the door?" The voice asked.

Kurenai was slightly taken aback by the calm tone of the speaker, she expected a rapist to be edgy and violent, not nice and polite. "Y-yes, let me in, please. I'm Anko's friend, Kurenai. She was meant to meet me earlier, but never showed up." She explained, trying to hold her nerves, and resist the impulse to break in and boot him in the nuts.

Naruto, the one inside the flat with Anko, thought he had hit a goldmine. _'Could this be the same Kurenai as the one who will be my team's sensei? Ohhh, this is good. And, she's friends with Anko. I wonder how good of friends they are' _He started giggling, which was not missed on the radio as he heard a cough shortly after. "Ah! Where are my manners, of course you can come inside. _Just like I did_" he said, whispering the last part to himself.

After he finished pushing all of the correct buttons on the intercom, he turned his attention to the heap on the floor; the heap on the floor named Anko. She could have been in a more dignified position; one that didn't have her bare ass lifted in the air with her hands and face pressed to the floor and breasts lewdly flattened on the cold tiles as well. The juices signifying the recent act of sex trailing down her leg and dripping on the floor, as if her vagina was a loose tap. He thought about at least covering her with blankets, or putting some clothes on himself, but he just chose to flop back down onto the sofa in the main room, still naked.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was walking up the stairs with her with her bitch mode on, ready to devour whoever did that to Anko. Reaching the top floor, where Anko's room is, she stormed over to the door and tried no to completely cave it in with her knocking. "Open up, right now!" she yelled, trying to get a look through that little magnifying glass view hole.

"Be there in a minute!" she heard that same voice yell back.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the door, taking one final glance at Anko's lewd position. He picked up a towel from one of the radiators and tied it around his waist, doing little overall to cover himself.

Opening the door, Naruto was greeted by a fuming Kurenai, who only seemed to get more ticked off at his state of dress; although he could of sworn she took a lingering glance at his waist. "Oh hello there," he greeted her as politely as he could, "You must me Kurenai-san. Come in, would you like some herbal tea? I was just about to put some on." he added a small, welcoming smile, opening the door for her, only to have her rudely barge past him anyway.

"Where is Anko? What have you done to her?!" She yelled, her impatience and his seemingly care free attitude getting the better of her.

Naruto looked at her incredulously, as if she had accused him of taking a crap on a puppy. "What have I done to her?" he asked back, his previously disgruntled expression turning into one of giddiness, "It's more like what I've done _with_ her. Ohoh! She was really frustrated. I guess you could say I 'came in' at the right time, eh?" he asked, nudging her with his shoulder, asking if she understood the glaringly obvious innuendo.

Kurenai silently gritted her teeth, it was taking every bit of her nerve not to just trap this man in her most powerful genjutsu and leave him brain dead on the floor. "Just. Tell. Me. Where she is!" She huffed out, acting more like a seven year old girl that didn't get a barbie doll for Christmas instead of a trained kunoichi.

Naruto just put his hands up in front of him defensively and said, exasperatedly, "Fine, fine. She's in the kitchen." He then gestured her to the door where Anko lay. He laughed mentally at his latest prank. _'Oh, Kurama, get ready to remember this for the rest of my life. Haha! I'm amazing.' _

"**Have you ever thought about getting yourself checked by a professional?" **Kurama asked, questioning his container's mental stability.

_'Trust me, I would, but the best ones are always more expensive. And hey? Why pay for a prostitute when you can pick pick up an easy girl at a bar?'_ he thought back to his furry inmate, apparently oblivious to the jibe at his mental health.

(For any future references that may occur, these conversations that he has with Kurama will happen almost instantly/very quickly, be it for comic purposes (as witnessed here) or in battle scenarios. Thank you and Ciao for now!)

He follow the red eyed wonder as she made her way to her friend, his gaze settled firmly on her shapely rear posterior; a slight drool appearing out of the corner of his mouth. Kurenai, apparently having a sixth sense for perverts, turned around only to see Naruto's head shoot straight up, meeting her in a heated battle of eye contact. She was the first to brake the awkward silence, "Were you staring at my butt?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him, promising pain if he were to answer wrong.

Naruto gave off a slight chuckle and used his best charming smile to get her to calm down. "No, no. I was just admiring what an beautiful dress you have on; it really brings out the colour of your even more beautiful eyes." he said charmingly. After years of training issued by Kurama, the world greatest and most knowledgeable fox, it was only the most natural thing in the world that he was going to be good a deceiving. And that didn't just come handy in the battlefield.

Despite the generally perverted comment, Kurenai couldn't help but gain a blush at his smooth words. It was every day someone openly described something about her as beautiful, maybe hot and sexy, but not beautiful. "W-well, just keep your eyes up here." she stammered out, still slightly flummoxed. "Deal." he replied instantly,whilst giving her another disarming smirk.

This time, she had to turn around and proceed to the kitchen, less she be saw with a full blush adorned on her face. She carried on walking through the flat and arrived at the kitchen, immediately coming to a stop when she saw Anko. There she was; rear end high up facing the doorway, her sleeping face visible between her spread legs.

"What the hell have you done?!" She yelled out at him. Without giving him time to answer, she ran at him with her fist raised and set to punch him. When she got close enough, she swung her fist in a wide, uncoordinated arc, only for it to be caught by his hand.

"Calm down, now. We just had sex, repeatedly. Surely you're no stranger to the affects of a good fucking?" he asked then released her hand, still looking at her with condescension. "Look," he said, pointing towards the happy and giddy gaze left behind on Anko's face, "She enjoyed it, so why are you getting mad at me?"

Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She looked at him strangely for a minute then asked, "How do I know you didn't force yourself on her?"

"Well, I remember the third round she rode me, so she forced herself on me then," he countered, ignoring the blush that once again seeped across her face; it seems she isn't quite as open when it comes to sex as him, "Or, we could just wait until she wakes up. I've done this before, it should be about half an hour." Before she could question him on how he's done it before, he shown her over to the four person table in the middle of the kitchen, and motioned for her to sit down whilst he sat opposite.

He looked at her for a minute, she looked exactly like the file pictures for his team's sensei. "So," he began, "Are you taking a genin team this year?" he asked her out of the blue.

She seemed a little surprised by his question, normally such things were kept between jonin that applied for a sensei position and the Hokage. "How did you know?" she asked, her mind working as fast as it could in order to decipher who this stranger was.

"Didn't Hokage-sama tell you?" he saw the confused look on her face and decided to explain, "I recently came into the village as a ninja, earlier on today in fact, and Hokage-sama put me on a newly graduating team. Since yours was the only team with a space missing, I got placed on that. Along with your other soon to be students, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

Kurenai sat there, mouth agape, _this _lecher was going to be on her team? "How is that possible? You look as old as me and Anko, mid twenties?" she asked, her tone of voice conveying her worries. Especially since he just had consenting sex with Anko, who now, in the eyes of the civilian council, could be prosecuted for child molestation.

Naruto saw her worried look and decided to comfort her, "Don't worry. I may be thirteen, but due to an unfortunate incident with a jutsu I was forced to use, I'm more like eighteen." he explained, as a jonin she very well knew some of the risks involved in using jutsu.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him, trying to get a more formal conversation going on, still trying to ignore Anko's dazed and limp body lying on the floor.

"Really? Didn't you hear Anko screaming it out?" he asked as innocently as possible, seeing her cheeks redden in return; he was going to love teasing her. "That's a definite maybe, then. Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but in the future I do plan on changing it for both legal and familial purposes, at your service." He held out his hand, shaking hers as she did too.

"So, what are you going to do about Anko, then?" She asked, motioning towards her long time comrade. She really was concerned for her, too many times had she been betrayed. "Are you going to leave it at this? Or are you going to pursue a relationship with her?" She asked threateningly.

"Why would I leave it like this?" he all but screamed out, pausing, he looked towards Anko and carried on, "She's a bit crazy, but she's nice. Pretty, too. And don't even get me started on oral skills; she's got this crazy tongue justu that rea-" he was interrupted by a hand muffling his mouth, coming from the slightly perturbed at the direction the sentence was heading in.

"I don't want to know what Anko did to you in the bedroom!" she spoke hastily. Naruto just blinked at her, like she told a joke wrong and accidentally insulted someone's dead grandmother. "What do you mean bedroom?" he asked her, prompting Kurenai to give him a confused look. "I haven't even been in there. I mean, yes, we did it on the table, couch, counter and floor, as you can see now, but never in the bedroom." He explained, looking at Anko's prone form wistfully, "I have to hand it to her, she really is creative. Hey, now that we're on the topic, how good of friends are you two?" he asked mischievously, twiddling his fingers together like a super criminal.

"Get out." Kurenai snarled at him. "Bu-" he was about to say, but then out of nowhere was picked up by Kurenai and thrown out of the window. _'Teaches that son a bitch for suggesting that me and Anko... with him..'_"Bad Kurenai!" she then lightly hit herself and turned her attention back to Anko, moving to get her set up on her bed.

_((1 hour later – the streets of Konoha))_

Naruto had just finished buying some new clothes from the spending money the Hokage had given him. He had on some simple black pants, a dark red skin-tight shirt and some black ninja boots. Simple really. Oh, he had also gotten a new mask, his old one was lost somewhere in Anko's apartment, along with the rest of his clothes. _'I'm going to have to get Kurenai back for that one' _ he suddenly thought with a menacing gleam in his eye, scaring many of the passer bys.

Now, he was on a mission to find this illusive 'Ichiraku's Ramen', the one the guard at the gate told him about. Even though having a near perfect memory thanks to the liberal use of his shadow clones, he couldn't, not even for the life of him, remember where it was So, rather than ask anyone, which would be the female way of finding it, he decided to wander around aimlessly for a while. Dinner could wait a while, it was only around six, after all.

After about a half hour of loitering, he found himself back in front of the Hokage Tower. Thinking of nothing better to do, he went to see Sarutobi. It had been a while, eight years to be precise, since he had a conversation with the man.

Entering the building, he finally took time to note all of the pristine details embedded on the wooden support pillars that held the building up. He was guessing it was the work of the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the legendary Mokuton user. He also noted the variety of seals used. Some to strengthen the walls by running chakra through the wood, then using the seal itself to reinforce it; others to quiet down noise by nullifying some of the sound waves that bounced off.

He walked up the spiral staircase, coming to an empty hall way, bar the one secretary at her desk, facing the double doors of the main office for the village leader. He walked up to the secretary and waited in front of her desk, seeing how she had a lot of paperwork on it. He took this time to stare at her face and her breasts, which were quite clearly defined by the low cut top she was wearing.

After a minute of ogling her, she rose her head to pay attention to the newcomer. "Hello, what may I do for you today?" she asked in the normal secretarial manner, formality with a hint of annoyance.

"I was just wondering weather or not Hokage-sama had an appointment?" he replied, respectfully.

"Hold on for a minute." she said, then proceeded to check through a little book on the desk. "No," she finally said, ensuring Naruto didn't commit suicide due to being kept still for too long, "He should be fine for a visit. Although, right now he's not in the office. He's in the mission hall on the base level."

With a quick thanks, Naruto left to find the old man.

After five minutes of searching, Naruto found the door to the hall and knocked on them before hearing an old voice say, "Enter." He opened the door and looked towards the desk, where the Hokage sat along with a chunin, who had on the regular gear along with a scar across his nose.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! What can I do for you on this fine evening?" he asked, already in grandfather mode as soon as he stepped inside. Naruto strolled over the the chair beside the chunin and sat down whilst saying, "Nothing, really. I'm just bored so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Ah, that's very nice of you." Sarutobi smiled as another team came in to give their brief mission reports.

Whilst watching all of the teams come in and out, Naruto noticed one thing in particular; they all held the same love for their village. Not all of the people inside of it; his treatment showed that evidently, but the actual village itself. If it was up to Naruto as the Hokage, and a hundred thousand ninja came charging towards his village, he'd retreat. But the people here seemed to value it so much, it's clear they would give their life for it.

He decided to ask the Hokage as another team left. "Jiji," Naruto tried to resist spitting it out like five year old horse semen, "Why would all of the ninja here give their life for the village?" he asked, drawing strange looks from the nameless chunin and the village leader.

"Well, that's because they want to protect those inside of it. It's what the 'Will of Fire' is all about; gaining strength from protecting those whom you love." he explained, remembering his lessons from the first and second Hokages.

"I understand that," he didn't, protecting people? _Bleuch_, "What I meant was – why do they insist on protecting _the_ village, not the people in it?" he rephrased it so they would get the real meaning. He wasn't quite sure why they were so insistent on protecting the area. Of course, he knew the woods surrounding it were created by the Shodaime, as were a lot of the old wooden buildings and some clan houses. But that, to Naruto, wasn't enough to condition sacrificial conflict.

"Well, to understand that, you need to know the foundation of the village..." the Hokage was about to stop, but then he saw Naruto's hand go up before he could carry on, effectively getting him to quit the lecture early.

"I know about the foundation of the village," Naruto said, surprising both people present, "From the clan wars, to the rivalling friendship between Hashirama and Madara that eventually lead to the village hidden in the leaves. But, I still don't think that warrants such heavy personal sacrifice; are you sure there isn't another reason, or is that just what people believe?"

"You remind me of my sensei, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. He was a lot like you, always speculating over everything, even down to someone's socks. I can tell you have been doing that to all of the people coming in. One day, before the battle leading to his death, he told me something, that even to this day, I will remember perfectly:

_Sarutobi, there is a time in everyone's life where they must make a choice, that will lead to disaster or greatness. The belief in this village has been a choice for many. Some, like Madara, couldn't stand the methods that we used to achieve peace. He said it was useless, and that was one of the things that drove him into insanity. My brother, he idolises peace; I could swear I sometimes hear him mumbling it when he's asleep. But, the choice you will eventually make, like many before you, is how to reach your goal, no matter what it may be, for that will be either your greatest undoing or upbringing._"

Naruto clenched his fists together under his chin in thought, eyes closed as well, thinking it would help maximize brain power. He had never thought about it in that way; he always assumed everyone in Konoha dreamed of peace, and not something else, like a threesome. "So, what you are saying, is that it isn't where you go, or how you get there, but a combination of the two that leads to the Will of Fire?" he asked uncertainly, with and arched eyebrow for added curiosity.

Sarutobi couldn't suppress a chuckle, it seemed no matter how many times he told that story, only the people that reminded him of Tobirama-sensei understood it the first time around; Orochimaru, Kakashi, and now Naruto. "Hole in one, Naruto-kun." he sighed, he was about to continue talking, but was interrupted by a wooden shuriken missing his head by two metres.

Naruto knew about the boy standing outside of the hall, listening in on their conversation, any decent ninja should have. Then he saw the incredibly slow and off balance wooden shuriken mutilate a fly on the wall. And finally, he saw the culprit running across to the Hokage, shouting, "I'm gonna' get you this time, jiji!", only to trip over on his excessively long scarf that was around his neck.

He stood back up and glared and pointed at Naruto. "You! You tripped me up so you could look good in front of gramps!" he yelled accusingly, causing the Hokage to let out a dejected sigh. The little boy then ran to the front of the desk to meet Naruto face to face. "Do you even know who I am? I'm the Hokage's grandson!" The boy went poke him in the chest and probably let out another threat, but before he could, Naruto slapped away his fist and placed a palm thrust on the centre of his chest, causing the boy to go flying back and hit a wall.

"Like I care, to every other ninja, you're just a wet-behind-the-ears kid. And trying to kill the Hokage? What are you, insane? He's one of the world's most powerful ninja." Naruto said condescendingly, surprising the little kid, who had only been shown kindness his entire life.

"Well, if you're so powerful, why don't you fight me then?" He asked, trying to jibe Naruto into an assault, thinking wrongly that he'd easily win thanks to all of the training he has had.

"Did you not try to engage be in combat earlier, only to get thrown into a wall by what most jonin level and above ninja consider a gentle tap?" He asked back, arcing an eyebrow at the red faced and stuttering little boy. He calmly shrunk back into his chair, waiting for the kid to rise to the challenge again.

Konohamaru's face lit up, the sign of an ingenious idea amongst the pranking community. "Well," he taunted Naruto, who just lazy turned to face him again, "If you're so good, why don't you train me?" he asked, trying to do the male version of the Inugan no Jutsu (Dog eye technique, I'm guessing).

Naruto, in order to keep the surprised look off of his face, straightened it like one would in battle. "And why, pray tell, should I do that, when you obviously already have a teacher, judging by the man standing outside of this room, who has been searching for you. Quite some time he's been doing so, as well." he turned to face the Hokage and whispered to him, "If it takes a jonin that long to find a boy, he either doesn't want to teach the gaki (brat) or is incapable of doing so." The Hokage merely nodded in slight agreement, it was a shame, but even he had to see that Konoha's level of ninja skill was in decline due to all of the peace.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked in around Konohamaru, taking in every little detail of the boy, from posture to nail length, making the boy feel like a prized pig at a county fair. Naruto finished his rounds and stood in front of the hopefully, soon to be, student of Naruto. "Ok, runt." he started out, earning a 'hmpf ' sound from Konohamaru, "I'll give you one chance, one test, and if you can do it, I'll let you study my ways. Well, now that I think about it, you will be given two tests! Complete these and you will become a force to be reckoned with." Naruto almost laughed out loud and fell on his ass when he saw the starry-eyed and gleamy demeanour of the boy. Stars were threatening to expel from his eyes.

"You got it boss! I'll past these tests in no time! When are they gonna' be?" he asked in rapid succession, his tiny brain had still lagged behind on his newest teacher.

"You'll see; it'll be in about a week or two. In the meantime, my first mission for you as a sensei will be..." he looked Konohamaru in the eyes sadistically, like Anko would a mouse, "will be to run around Konoha every morning until you pass out wearing this weight suit." Out from a poof of smoke, a black shell-suit looking thing with the words '20kg' printed on the back. "For every five miles more you are able to run, you must put some chakra into the suit, and repeat. I will come and find you then. And since you missed out this morning, go and do it now. Go on, shoo!" he shooed the boy away with his hands like you would a cat.

After the boy left, Naruto started to laugh. The amount of blood lost from the kid's face would have warranted a blood transfusion, he had obviously never been trained like this before.

The Hokage sat there in his chair, amusement clearly etched into his face, "Did you just agree to take on my grandson as a student?" he asked, smirking slightly at Ebisu's – that was the name of his previous sensei – failure. He was going to love seeing the Elite Jonin get put in his place by some one who isn't even a certified ninja yet.

He looked over to the doorway to see Ebisu walking in, whilst slightly huffing. "Has anyone here seen the Honourable Grandson?" He questioned those presents, earning three small head-shakes and quiet giggles. "No, but I think I might have seen him going somewhere." Naruto paused, bringing his finger to his chin in a thinking pose, trying to further aggravate the already annoyed sensei, "Ah, yes! That's right. He said he got told by his new sensei to do laps around Konoha wearing some weights." It took a lot not to brake out in laughter at the look of horror in Ebisu's face; the kid was meant to be his student, the one that would become famous and make him look like a prodigal teacher.

"Ebisu." The Hokage spoke out to him, interrupting his inner monologue, "I recommend that you do not go to find the boy; sometimes it is best to learn on your own. And, in any case, I have already verified the new teacher, that is, if Konohamaru passes his exam. I think it will be good for the boy if he has different experiences. Whilst you are more focused on mastering the basics and the tactician side of being a ninja, whilst his new sensei is quite astute with the more showy-offy type skills. So, for the next week or two, I'm ordering you leave from tutoring Sarutobi Konohamaru, although, should you chose, you can still take missions." he said sternly, leaving no argument. Ebisu just nodded demurely and went to do what most off job ninja did, get drunk.

Seeing Ebisu's departure, the Hokage turned back to his newest ninja and queried, "Are you sure you are okay with teaching him; he can be quite the handful?". Naruto looked at him with a little grin, one that signified the possible end of existence.

"Rest assured, jiji, that gaki will not be the same once I'm through with him. On the first day of training, provided he passes the tests, and I'll show him the true life that a ninja has. Lesson one will be to hit a rabbit in the face with a brick." There was then a gleam in his eyes that the Hokage couldn't quite place.

"And what are these tests, Naruto-kun?" he asked. He honestly might use them if they're any good. The civilian council control most of the tests these days at the academy, as technically, the students are not ninja yet. If he introduced an optional test that wasn't on the records, he could sort out those who actually want to and train to be ninja.

"It's elementary, my dear jiji." Naruto said, turning into Sherlock Holmes for a minute. "The first test is simple; he will pass if he accepts my tutelage knowing I will be more harsh on him than the training I have already instructed." the Hokage smiled at that, it wasn't everyday you see someone take in a ninja based purely on determination, most senseis preferred just taking someone already skilled and teach them more.

"The second test is slightly more peculiar." Naruto continued explaining. "I will task him to acquire pictures of naked women from the local hot springs." he finished nonchalantly, whilst the wise kage face-vaulted.

"What?!" Sarutobi loudly asked after he reached the end of his stupor, "You want him, and eight year old, to take pictures of naked women?"

"You don't see it, do you?" he laughed to himself seeing the Hokage shake his head no, "Think about the skills required to do so; stealth, espionage, deceit, escape and hiding. He sneaks past the security cameras and the receptionist, disguises himself as a confused kid who lost his mum, quickly takes a photo then escapes, hiding from the mob of women that will shortly form. As for me getting the picture?" he giggled childishly, "I guess that's just an added bonus." he finished off.

The Hokage looked like he just discovered the Earth was an oblate spheroid instead of a flat plain; that idea was pure genius! He coughed in his position slightly, then, as smoothly as he could, said, "Very well, Naruto-kun. However, since Konohamaru will be breaking into public property and taking pictures of it... I will have to demand they are given to me after, so I can 'dispose' of them properly"

No more words were needed, as Naruto nodded curtly and left the room back to the Hokage and chunin. On his way out he asked one of the people who worked in the office building the location of Ichiraku Ramen. Once he found it out, he was on his way, hoping that the bliss of delicious ramen followed.

_((30 minutes later, Ichiraku Ramen stand))_

Naruto deeply inhaled through his nose, cherishing each tiny particle of ramen smell he could. He never could quite place his addiction. For some reason, he just couldn't seem to not want ramen, and when he did, which was always, he wanted it in copious amounts, pleasing all of the stand owners he had visited to sate his addiction, if only temporarily.

He lifted up one of the flaps that kept the stand at least a little private, and marvelled at the sight of an empty counter, free of any other customers; or in his eyes, free of any opposition. He quickly took the stool second to the right. He found out a while ago that with anything above a five seat bar, sitting second to the edge whilst it's unoccupied boasts the most success with keeping other patrons from sitting next to you, as it would be awkward to sit between someone and a wall, and strange to sit right next to someone when more seats were available.

He waited as patiently as he could, which was, as of then, quite impatient looking. Then, after what seemed like an eternity later, this cute little girl chef came out fully kitted with white dress, apron, hat and a notepad with pencil. Kind of the cute working girl look, if you asked Naruto.

She adopted her kind smile reserved for customers and came over to him, "Hello, my name is Ayame, what will you be having today?" she asked whilst getting ready to take notes.

Naruto picked up the menu and skimmed over it for a minute, trying to figure out what to have, until an idea popped into his head. "It's not exactly on the menu, but could you put together a bowl with all of your toppings?" That would be perfect, "I'd pay extra. Oh, and forget about one of those little ramen bowls, just bring me it in the pot you use for making the noodles, that should be big enough." he had hungry little stars in his eyes at the thought of so much godly ramen.

Ayame was baffled by his request; did he mean the pot full of ramen, which was bigger than most children, or just some ramen in the pot? Either way, such a quantity of anything ingested would be suicidal. "Wait, do you mean to say that you want the _whole _pot we use, full to the brim with ramen noodles, broth and all of the toppings we serve?" She asked with squinted eyes, disbelieving of any word uttered out of this stranger's mouth.

"Yes. Oh, and put it on the Hokage's tab, I'm a visitor to the village and he's cleared me for getting a meal." That was a lie, but oh well, surely he had enough money.

"Okay, just hold on a sec, I'm going to have to talk to my dad about this." Naruto nodded and she left to go into the back, while he was forming a plan. _'Maybe, just maybe, if I have sex with her, she'll give he half priced ramen!' _he thought giddily.

A minute later, Ayame as well as man, obviously her dad, as he was much older, maybe in his sixties, came out of the back. "So, let me get this straight," he began, then paused, looking at Naruto for a second with the same suspicious eyes as his daughter, "you want a whole, one hundred and fifty litre, pot of ramen, filled with every type we have to offer? And this is going on the Hokage's tab?"

"Yes and yes sir! Now, about the ramen, how long, I'm quite hungry." he said, made evident by the monster rumble that emanated from his stomach a second later.

The old man just laughed and said, "Very well, then. It's going to take the usual time, maybe a bit longer for adding all of the ingredients, so about five minutes. Why don't you talk to Ayame here while you're waitin', she seems to like you." then left, leaving Ayame blushing a little, seeing as her dad caught on to her lingering stares of the young man.

"Hello Ayame-chan," Ayame flushed a little bit more, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, it's a big pleasure to meet you." he said, then reached out for a handshake, making sure to cover his hand in a small amount of lightning chakra, making her hand tingle pleasantly when touched.

"A-Ayame Ichiraku." she replied, still slightly out of it from the tingle, her mind turning to thoughts about other places where it could be used...

"Nice to meet you, Ayame-chan. So, what's a pretty girl like you doing working in a ramen stand? Surely it would make more sense you being a model." he asked, using one of the most cheesy lines in the book, but it still seemed to work on her if the sudden reddening was anything to go by.

"W-well, m-my father works her, so I do too, kind of like a family business. I did want to be a ninja when I was little, and go to the academy, but when I saw a group of them coming in the gates, with one of them looking like he was mauled to death, I knew I wouldn't be able to put my body through that." she sighed slightly, it was her first dream to be a ninja, she could even use chakra to walk on walls, in fact, a few of the villagers can. The construction workers are also trained to do so.

Naruto hummed in agreement. That really was the danger of being a ninja, it was even worse being a kunoichi, with bandits loving rape and what not. "I see your point, our life is extremely deadly, that's why we get drunk almost every night and live like there's no tomorrow." Then her comment about her body came to the forefront of his mind, and his respectful face turned into his grin, and he said charmingly, "And your body is way to perfect to be put through that kind of stress, it should be treated right" Ayame stood there gaping like a red fish. Fortunately for her, Teuchi, her dad, chose the perfect moment to enter, as if he was listening to their conversation. "It should be ready in a minute, but I don't think I can carry it, it's just too heavy, you think you can come back here and do it?" he asked, receiving a nod from Naruto who went to fetch the pot, whilst he looked towards his daughter's blushing face and chuckled slightly, deciding to add to her embarrassment, "You know, I could really see you two working well together, going at it day and night," Her head shot over to him at the speed of light, her hole body blushing madly at what her dad said, "making ramen that is. You're a good cook and he looks like he knows how to deal with people." It's always the oldest people that are the most cynical.

Teuchi then went into the back, and a moment later, came out guiding Naruto to the bar, who was holding a massive steel pot of ramen. He placed it down and heard the bar creek slightly under the weight, it was even Akimichi proofed wood, so that was a testament to how heavy it was.

"Itadakimasu (Thank you for the food, or something, commonly used before a meal)!" Naruto shouted and dug into his meal.

Thirty minutes later Ayame and Teuchi stood there gaping at him, the latter having little ryo signs appearing in his eyes. He took the pot away to be cleaned after promptly putting up the closed sign, being out of stock. "So, Naruto, is there anything at all I can do for you? If you're going to be eating here all the time, I could probably retire in a couple of weeks." Teuchi asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do need a place to stay. Although I'm here on business for quite a while, with my appetite for food, the expenses paid out by the village don't quite cover lodging, or anything else for that matter." he lied once more, trying to keep to the story so he could pin the costs of dinner on Sarutobi.

"No problem. Although, we don't have a sofa, so you'll just have to take the roll out mattress in Ayame's room, you don't mind, do you?" he asked, smirking slightly, trying to set the two elderly teens set up. Naruto looked happy while Ayame looked on shocked towards her dad.

"Sure, I'd love to." he replied to Teuchi. The man then gave his pardons and went to fetch the mattress, while Naruto was left with a blushing Ayame. Without warning, he leaned into her side and whispered, "I've been having scary dreams recently, do you think I could sleep with you? You know, for comfort?" That was when he heard a dull thudding sound as she promptly fainted against the wall.

Being the gentleman that he is, he lifted her up wedding style, with one hand firmly grabbing her plump posterior for added support.

After walking up the stairs and opening the door by summoning a shadow clone, he walked past Teuchi, who gave a knowing smile, and went into the bedroom he would be staying in. The house looked quite traditional; wooden patterned flooring, some pictures of family and random paintings, coupled with furniture positioned in places. Ayame's room looked a lot like the rest of the house, save for the abundance of white that coloured it. Seemed everyone had a favourite colour, his being crimson red.

He lay her down gently on her bed, careful not to wake her, and took off the apron and chef's hat. Then came the tricky part; her dress. For the life of him, he couldn't work out if she was wearing underwear or not, so, rather than risk it, he pulled the sheet over her and went to his own bed, dreaming happily about a hot spring that used ramen broth instead of water.

_((Two days later, well, one night and one day, then the morning we are currently on. So, two days in total, but not consecutive.))_

Naruto was currently on his way to the team assignments, thinking about all of the people he had met so far.

Anko was by far his favourite. She was so flexible and could reach places he never thought he had. And, on the plus side, she got humour out of committing sadistic acts like him. He wondered if he could ask his sensei for her phone number, something he neglected doing upon first contact with the woman, if favour of going at it like rabbits.

Kurenai was an odd one for him. Sure, she was attractive, but then most female ninja are, for some reason. Her main problem was her closed mindedness – if that even is a word. She looked dead set in her ways about so many things, he just hoped it didn't affect her too much as a sensei.

Konohamaru was a funny one. He honestly had expected the boy to give up in a day, but found him running rather easily with the suit on to the barbecue lace, the label now reading 25kg. Maybe he would be a good disciple... or student, however you want to look at it.

His time with Teuchi and Ayame had been the best so far, that was excluding sex. Teuchi was like a dad to him, watching sports, buying him alcohol or even making a barbecue dinner. And Ayame was like his sister, his very hot sister. Well, she was like his sister, that was until he saw her coming out of the shower the next morning after he first stayed there. Ayame wasn't any better off. Seeing as she had awoken first, she got a glimpse of the male wonder which is dubbed 'morning wood', prompting her to take a shower in the first place.

Currently, it was around half past eight. All of the merchants were set up and customers were coming and going like unsuccessful immigrants trying to enter a country. He remembered the two others on his team; the Hyuuga princess, Hyuuga Hinata, and the heir of the Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino, the self dubbed gossip queen.

If she was a fan girl, he would either slit his or her throat to end the suffering. Only time would tell.

He made his way into the academy building, heading straight to floor 2, where room 269 was set. In truth, he was kind of excited, not that he'd admit to it. The only other form of socialising he had ever done was flirting with women, and even then, that started out on Kurama's orders. So, he was undeniably curious about how other children his age acted, their views on ninja life, and skills.

He approached the door to the classroom, quite nervously at first, but then calmed himself down and knocked a few times. He heard the call of enter from the class' senei and went in. He took note of all of the children there; 29 of them. He looked towards the chunin teacher, a middle age and average looking man Umino Iruka. He handed him a letter the Iruka turned towards the class, "Everybody, this is the new kid we were talking about, Uzumaki Naruto."

**OH! Cliffhanger! Yeah, I went there. So, that's the second chapter done, totalling 7589 words (Excluding my notes at top and bottom), more than the first, and that's the average chapter length I hope to keep it at. As always, give me some reviews and feedback, the more the merrier, providing it actually helps. Ideas on what to do with the konoha 12 would be nice; I'm still having trouble placing Sakura and Ino, the only reason why I finished it off at his introduction.**

**Any ways, ciao for now!**


	3. Amateur combatants and Elusive debts

**Well, don't I fell like shit. I have spent a while now as, if you're an avid follower for some reason, you may know, getting this chapter up and running. I really hit a wall trying to tie the whole team together and set up for some bonding experience. I apologise if it isn't good or as good as the past two, but with chapter four, already started as of this publishing, will be expanding the communication base between Naruto and the other members of Konoha 12.**

"**So, what's in store for me?" You may ask. In chapter four will be the team tests, not like the cannon, however. I have an idea for how I'm going to make all of them work together and against each other at the same time, thus revealing some of the personalities that will make up this heavy OOC story.**

**As always for me, any input is greatly accepted and lots of the time helpful. I'm already planning on first mission ideas and other stuff like that.**

**On another note, this is with the original manga, I have recently read Chapter 662 and I really don't like where it has been taken to and where it is probably going. I mean come on! Sasuke has been back for a few chapters – a monstrosity in itself – but now he and Naruto are dying? I like the ending with Hinata running to his rescue could be a hint to what a possible pairing might be, but it could be the pain invasion all over again. I kind of hope that Sakura and Sasuke get paired up then piss off, that'd be my dream.**

**Any ways, here is the third chapter. Feel free to leave a review or send me a message concerning any of this chapter or the whole story. I'll try to keep the update to three weeks maximum for the future.**

**Ciao for now!**

**Chapter 3 : Amateur combatants and Elusive debts**

Naruto looked on towards his new comrades, eyeing them all with a deep gaze. He saw all of the clan heirs that were on the list that the Hokage gave him of likely to pass teams. There were a few civilians, but they didn't really fit the part.

Iruka sighed, the Hokage had warned him earlier on today about Naruto's attitude towards ninja; especially weak ones. "Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked, hoping to get a conversation going in the silent room.

Naruto looked outwards again and said, "Yo. My name's Naruto, s'up." then went to the back of the classroom, paying no attention to any of the other students who were either looking at him suspiciously, or damn right not giving a fuck.

Getting up to the top row, he sat down at the top left, next to a girl from his soon to be team, Hyuuga Hinata. She had the classic Byakugan eyes of her clan, yet lacked the standard uniform or battle kimono they usually don, favouring a slightly baggy beige jacket and tight, dark blue trousers, with her hair kept short instead of long. He also took note of the common blush on her cheeks whenever she saw him pay attention to her. Maybe she was shy?

Eventually, up at the front of the classroom, Iruka regained his composure and walked up to a little podium that had a piece of paper on it. He looked up at the class with a bright smile, only for it to drop instantly as he noticed nobody was paying him any attention. He coughed loudly, trying to alert them; no luck for him, however.

"Class!" he nearly shouted, but still everyone was talking amongst themselves or sleeping. He snapped and yelled out, "YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION OR THE FIRST MISSION YOU GET IS GOING TO BE AKIMICHI SEWAGE CLEANING DUTY!" Everyone immediately snapped their heads towards him and sunk back in their seats. All ninja had heard of the ASCD, as they called it, and it never ended well for anybody; it was even the only mission the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime ever failed.

He calmed himself down, maybe the Akimichi threat was a bit too much. "Alright, now that I have your attention, I will tell you about what your life will be like as a genin of this village. All genin have to take a minimum of two missions per week, and training with their sensei for a minimum of twenty eight hours per week. You can have leave from missions and training, but it needs to be verified by the Hokage.

"For your missions, you will be helping out the village and its surrounding neighbours" he had to admit, that was a bit of a lie, all they'd be doing for a couple of months is pick up dog crap and paint fences, but no need to deter them away from ninjahood, "By providing help or escort.

"But remember, as a ninja, even a genin, your life is in danger the moment you leave these walls, and even inside them isn't any better sometimes." he finished off, getting a few worried looks from a few kids, which he immediately shrugged off as being nervous as to which team they would be placed on.

Naruto sat there with hidden curiosity; he was taught from the beginning that the life of a ninja would most likely result in death, but these kids looked like they had just been told so. He sighed internally at the teachings of Konoha. Words were already spreading around other nations about the village becoming weak in a time of peace, whilst Kumo and Iwa in particular, have not been slacking in their military forces.

Iruka picked up the sheet underneath the previous and began to read off it, "Alright, listen up guys, here are your teams, you will be with them until you're chunin. Team 1 through 6, nobody cares about you and are unimportant to the story, so go and do something else. Bye. Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," queue loud squeal of love," and Inuzuka Kiba. The Hokage has told me your sensei will be waiting for you at the memorial stone on the outskirts of training ground seven. Off you go."

He looked at the newly formed team 7 as they left the classroom. He knew if he hadn't sent them to the memorial stone they would have been waiting for hours. He coughed and got back onto the list, "Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto. You guys might want to wait here for a while or get some lunch as your sensei is going to be late. A mission or something."

Naruto groaned quite audibly, getting a few stern looks from fellow classmates and Iruka. He just wanted to get the team meeting over and done with. Maybe go home and rest, or find his Hebi-chan and talk to her about Kurenai.

"And finally, team 11 will be Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. You need to go to Yakiko-Q barbecue for the meeting with your sensei." Iruka was about to finish off his goodbyes, but was interrupted by a loud howl and a subsequent gust of air coming from Choji's seat, from which he had vanished, causing almost everyone a sweat drop.

Shikamaru lazily stood up along with Shino and droned out, "He's just exited about the food, I'll go and get him, how troublesome." and then left to go and find his big boned friend, leaving Naruto alone with his two new team mates, and Iruka, who was leaving anyway.

When Iruka had said his goodbye to the three, Naruto called out to Ino, for her to come and sit next to him and Hinata. She complied, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

When all three were at the same table, Naruto in the middle, he asked the first question, "Anyone want ramen?" He then took a little scroll out of his pocket and released it, unveiling its contents; a few pots of ramen Naruto had during his first night in Konoha, much to the pleasure of Teuchi and his wallet.

Without hesitation, or waiting for the reply from the other two present, he pulled out some wooden chopsticks from nowhere and placed them on the table. He quickly got a pair and shouted the usual line of 'Itadakimasu' and began chowing down on the ramen like his stomach was empty; much to the bewilderment of the girls present, who both found it slightly disgusting, but kind of cute, bot that they would admit it.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, who was currently living his dream of having his whole head in a bowl of ramen, had just remembered to other two present. He lifted his head up and had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that, I get kind of exited when there's ramen around, ya' know?" he apologised, then immediately a cloud of depression formed above his head as he realised he hadn't gotten rid of his verbal tick like he thought he had.

Hinata looked worried. First he was ecstatic about ramen, then he was all squeamish about his manners, and now he looked borderline suicidal. Maybe it was a mental issue? Probably. But anyway, she was the first to speak, albeit in a loud whisper, "I-is something w-wrong, N-naruto-kun?" and quickly covered her mouth realising how she had addressed him. Rule one of the Hyuuga; If they ain't a Main family or a Lord, you don't show them any shit. Meaning, keep to the respectful honorific of -san in all cases, unless addressing a noble, a teacher, a doctor, or, in case of ANBU primarily, superiors and juniors.

He looked up at her with gloomy eyes, that practically radiated sadness and said, obviously holding back a few sobs, "I-I said it, didn't I?"

She was confused as to what he meant, all he did was apologise. "W-what did y-you say?"

He looked even more downcast and practically sobbed out, "I said, "ya' know". I've always done it. I hate it!" He huddled up into a ball and started bawling, giving a true definition to the word melodrama.

Hinata, or Ino, for that matter, had no idea what to do. Sure, it was normal for girls to comfort each other when sad about something, it was basically intuition; pat their hair, rub their back, agree with them and call the pretty. Although, despite this natural training, neither had ever had experience with a man before (giggidy).

Hinata, being the kind soul she was, tried to comfort him, only to berate herself after saying, "Don't worry about it, I thought it was cute." She 'eeped' and tried to cover her now red face with anything, looking away from the other two, in fear of being caught.

She would have been fine, and stayed conscious, had it not been for Naruto hugging her from behind, seemingly happy suddenly, pushing his chest into her back, letting her feel all of the muscles whilst whispering into her ear, "I'm glad you think so, Hina-chan. You're really cute as well." That was the last straw for her, as she promptly fainted, full red face that looked strangely pleased, and sunk straight into her chair, silently dreaming.

Ino looked on with a high amount of amusement. It was well known that Hinata suffered from chronic shyness. Even a hand shake would be cause for stuttering. And this Naruto, whoever he was, obviously loved to tease people. _'If this isn't going to be the most fun team ever, I don't know what will'_ she though, happy with her new team mates. "Don't worry about her, Naruto." she said, drawing Naruto's attention to her, "She does that a lot. She's quite shy."

He hummed in thoughtfulness, she was probably a lot like Kurenai, even worse, if that little gesture was anything to go by, when it came to physical relations. "So," Naruto began talking back to his other new team mate, "How far do you think I can take it without her dying of blood loss?" he questioned innocently, although the underlying meaning was opposite that.

Ino, despite being the street wise girl she was, didn't know where he was coming from. "How far you can take what, exactly?" she questioned him, only to receive one of the strangest grins of all time; one that promised pain and pleasure.

"I wouldn't have took you for the secluded type, Ino-chan," she blushed lightly at the name, "It's obvious she isn't acquainted with the idea of physical intimacy, so what else could I be talking about?" he stroked the unconscious girl's hair, causing an unexpected sigh of happiness and for her to snuggle up closer to Naruto, making him give a curt chuckle. "See, I already think she's getting used to it. Do you want a try, Ino-chan?" he asked, holding his arm out in the same cuddling position as Hinata was already in.

Ino blushed a bit, it wasn't everyday a random stranger invites you to an intimate event when you're all alone, bar one other girl, although that only made it worse. "I-I'm fine, thanks." she stuttered out slightly, wondering if being on this team was such a good idea after all. Although, a voice in the back of her head kept telling her it would be _fantastic_.

Naruto pouted and returned to caressing the young heiress, drawing out more mewls of appreciation, like she was a cat. She then started mumbling and turning her head, waking up. Her eyes slowly opened, to the sight of Naruto's grinning face right above her head. It was then she noticed how she was cuddling his body to death, well, more specifically, his mid point. That was when she 'Eeep'-ed and flung herself off of him, landing in the back corner of the room, arms and legs already raised into a shell position with head tucked between, ensuring no one could see the ever growing blush on her face.

"Did you have a nice sleep, kitty?" Naruto asked slyly, making her bury her head more. It made him wonder; if she reacted like this to waking up sleeping on someone, had she had any inter-relational experiences at all?

Hinata shook her head side to side ever so slightly, and seemed to mumble what could only be deciphered as the word no. Only Ino could see his slightly forlorn expression, and it made her giggle slightly, wondering what he would do to torment the socially secluded Hyuuga next.

"Aww, that's strange, because from here, it looked like you were having some very _vivid _dreams" he said huskily, slowly approaching the now pale white girl; _'If only he knew' _her inner pervert told her. She kept on mumbling apologies, but that didn't stop Naruto from sitting down next to her. He leaned over to her and took her in a hug, so his face was buried in the side of the mortified girl's head. He then whispered to her, so Ino couldn't hear it, "It's a pity, you know. Being so shy can't be good for you, especially considering you're so beautiful. I imagine I'll be having some vivid dreams about you tonight."

That was all she could comprehend in her underdeveloped mind, and, once again, passed out, with a look of odd bliss covering her features. "Naruto, what did you say?" Ino asked accusingly, thinking he did something bad, like hypnotise her. Hey, it's a world where people can make panthers of black lightning, surely hypnosis is possible.

"Calm down, Ino-chan. I just noticed that she was quite shy, and gave her some 'encouragement'," he said, giggling like a little girl, causing a sigh of exasperation to come from Ino.

Ino looked at Hinata and worked out the estimated wake up time inside of her head. "Alright. Considering she's already been unconscious once, and now you've done it even worse, she should be up in about an hour, when our sensei should be here." She glanced over nervously at the two. Her father, being a clan head, had knowledge on the teams. She knew if they had found a spare team mate, which was now Naruto, she would be put under Kurenai Yuhi. So, being the nosy parker she was, she did some research. And now, seeing her team mates' predicament – spooning; Naruto being the bigger one – it made her dwell on what she discovered.

Kurenai was, by all means of the term, a feminist. True and through. She saw her beat up this man with silver hair who was reading a book and giggling. She didn't even know why; Kurenai just went up to him, shred the book and then punched him in the face. It was clear she hated perverts, so, naturally, that would be a problem for this team, as Naruto was, by quite a long shot, one of the biggest open perverts she had seen. And that's only spending an hour in the same room as him.

Naruto's voice, muffled by Hinata's nape of her neck, brought her out of her tangent, "Say, Ino-chan," he said, turning his head towards her, slowly growing a lewd grin, "Since Hinata is all out, and our sensei isn't due for a while, how about you and I _get to know _each other, eh?" His eyebrows were like caterpillars with the amount of wiggling he was making them do.

Ino felt heat rush to her face at the obvious chat-up line. It might have been cheesy, but coming from a man that looked that good, it still did the job. "U-um, n-no thanks. I-I think I'll just stay on my own." she tried to offer a consoling smile, but it was ruined by the hands covering her mouth.

_((1 hour later))_

In that time, Hinata had finally awoken, and after some embarrassing apologies, and occasional glances at Naruto, she had calmed down enough to be functional.

In the time passed, Naruto and Ino made small talk about some of their hobbies and interests. One of the interests Naruto had describes made Ino look like Hinata, as it was usually reserved for only the most explicit novels that even Jiraiya would be jealous of. Lets just say that she now knew more about sex than anyone else, apart from Naruto, her age.

Now, Hinata and Ino sat conversing on their seats in the top corner whilst Naruto wondered around the room, idly messing around with the chairs and tables for the next group of students who will use them. They were all interrupted from their inner musings when the door creaked open, revealing their new sensei.

The moment Kurenai opened her eyes to greet her new team, she was engaged in a war of the gazes with Naruto. A soft growl emitted from her throat subconsciously, making the two innocent girls present to gulp slightly at the slightly deathly aura she was producing. They involuntarily scooted their chairs back when she took a step closer towards their new friend.

"What are you doing here?" Kurenai snarled out dangerously at Naruto, vengeful fury in its full omnipotence, at such a level that it would cause mere mortal men to quiver into a ball of whimpering mess, never to stake the claim of being masculine ever again.

Naruto, as ever, replied cheekily, "Well, certainly not Anko. How is she anyway? I've been meaning to re-evaluate the physical structuring of our cardiovascular endurance training regime." He saw the murderous glint in the prude's eyes as she understood the meaning a few seconds later.

Kurenai grit her teeth with displeasure, the only reason why she didn't attack him right here and now, was for the fact that she was technically his sensei. So, instead of ferocious mauling, she once again grit her teeth and growled out, "What did you say?" It wasn't really a question, more of an 'answer and pain shall be brought unto you' kind of thing.

Naruto slapped his head in feigned ignorance, "Oh! Where are my manners?" he said in an all too polite tone of voice, "What I mean is, I want to see Anko in a different position this time, you know? I mean sure, doggy style is nice and all, but after a while, it does get slightly monotonous. She mentioned something about a nurse's outfit; I bet she'd give one hell of a good 'physical', if you know what I mean?" he nudged her in the ribs slightly and winked, prompting a fist being launched onto the top of his head, sending him colliding with the floor below.

Kurenai grinned viscously and calmed herself down. Turning back to the others, she said, "Alright, our first team meeting will be tomorrow at ten in the morning. Got it?" She received two nods, and one frail mumble coming from the floorboards. With a bye, she left the group to their own devices, prompting them to also leave the room.

_((8 p.m : Anko's apartment))_

Anko was sitting down on her sofa, donned in only her trench coat, watching some random drama about a woman who has five breasts, quietly playing with herself as she did so.

After that oh so wonderful evening, Kurenai, her best friend for years, had been livid, and demanded that she go on a simple B-ranked escort mission to clear her head. Of course, all she wanted to do was find that hunk of a guy and ravish him again, maybe not passing out this time.

She was about to call it a night and go to sleep, but was kept awake by a voice that flooded her memories coming from the window. "Hello hebi-chan, it's been too long." She snapped her head over to the offending intrusion to see Naruto crawling into her apartment via window.

Anko's face immediately brightened up with excitement, and lots of restrained lust. "Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she rushed over and glomped him, causing both bodies to jumble together on the floor in a heated mes. "Why are you here?" she asked, already unzipping his jacket and wrestling it off.

Naruto chuckled as he helped her with the offending garment. It was pretty obvious why he was here. "What do you mean, 'Why are you here'? We only had time to do doggy style before you fell to the fairies. Plus, I only got to finish my first course, so I'm back for seconds." He grinned wildly as she flung her arms around his neck and smashed their faces together, already grinding herself onto his groin, willing the blood to flow to his special place.

**((LEMON START))**

Anko moaned into his mouth as her newly unclothed backside, gripping and moulding it like fresh proved dough. Naruto sat up against the wall as she fiddled with his shirt, trying to lift the apparel off, only to get bored with the infuriating task and ripping it in half down the middle. She leant into him more as their now naked chests squashed into each other,

By now his member had came to full attention, something Anko noted and began to slide down his body, giving licks to all of his muscles on the way. When she got down to his pants, she hungrily tugged them off, leaving her prize only restrained by the strained briefs he wore. She smirked at her accomplishment and began to rub him through his underpants with one hand while the other fingered his balls that bulged out below.

He released a quiet grunt of appreciation as she slid her hand into the briefs and began stroking him lightly. With the hand that was previously occupying his balls, she pulled down his underpants and threw them away, not caring where they landed. She once again, like the first time she had seen it, stared in awe at the wrist thick, who knows how long piece of man meat her hand currently wielded.

She carried on lightly stroking him as she moved her head down towards his juicy testes. She gave him a few playful licks around the sack before catching one of them in her mouth. She popped it out before giving him a lick from the base to the tip of his dick, then swallowing him down whole, so her nose came into contact with his pelvis.

Naruto groaned out as she silently gagged around his throbbing erection. He lay a hand on her head and began to bob her up and down, slowly at first, but getting faster until she had to come off, taking a big breath and cleaning off a strand of saliva that hung from her mouth.

"Wow, you're good," he complimented her, taking a few breaths, "But I can't wait for my turn." He pushed her so she lay down on her back. As he finished kissing her, he made his way down from her face to start licking her massive globes.

He gave them a few squeezes and licks until he trailed his tongue down to her small bush. He inhaled for a bit then drove his tongue straight into her awaiting entrance. She moaned as continued to lick out her insides while stroking her lips with his fingers. Soon enough, he withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his forefinger. He slowly twisted it inside her as he started to lick around her sensitive clit.

She continually let out louder noises as he inserted more of his fingers into her and started to lick her clit directly. Every so often he would take it into his mouth and suckle on the little nub, always succeeding in drawing out more wanton groans from Anko.

Eventually, she couldn't take any more of the pressure. After Naruto bit into her clit slightly, she came into his mouth, staining his lips with her love juice. She lay down on the floor and panted as Naruto came up to her face and kissed her while lifting her up and taking her towards the bedroom.

When in said room, Naruto quickly took charge and threw her – as gently as one can throw someone – onto the big, queen sized bed. He lay on top of her and lifted her legs to her shoulders, with the intended effect of making her pussy more accessible. As they locked lips once again, he positioned his dick at her entrance, and with one thrust, fully hilted himself.

He could see the slight distress on her face, so, being the gentleman that he is, waited for a bit before resuming the back and forth action that is intercourse, albeit slowly. So slowly in fact, that after a while Anko was desperately trying to hump him from beneath. And, since Naruto had the leverage, her need wasn't fulfilled until he lifted her up onto her shoulders and neck.

Now, with Anko almost vertical and Naruto primed above her, he used the tool of all ninja, chakra, to boost his speed and go off in her like a jack hammer (Imagine ladies (and maybe some men), if any of you are reading, how uncomfortable a real life jack hammer dildo would be, you know, the pneumatic drill things that constantly piss pedestrians off during constructions? Yeah, those. Sore bum definitely.) triggering her second orgasm of the night.

From his position high in the air, Naruto smiled. For some reason, no matter what girl it was with, he always had to be the dominant one. Maybe it was Kurama affecting him; he did enjoy messing with his soul bound partner. Any way, Naruto brought his hands off of her legs to play with her carelessly flopping boobies (I apologise for this, I only know three words for breasts: Breasts, tits and boobs. 'Tit' sounds weird and 'breast' makes me think I'm a doctor), further increasing the ruggedness of her already unsteady breathing.

As she was about to finish again, Naruto switched positions so she was lying flat on her front. She huffed into the pillows as he once again set on stroking her behind and squeezing her ass. "Have you ever tried anal before?" he asked, getting a surprised squeal from her. She was about to shout and say 'Don't even think about it', but, before she could, she was interrupted by a hot, spearing sensation that felt like it was in her butt.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in muffled pain and pleasure. With one giant thrust, he had sheathed himself in her fully and started laying kisses to her neck as he moved in and of the freshly minted hole slowly, allowing her at least some time to accommodate him.

After a few minutes of slowness, she urged him to speed up. He responded by squatting like a frog above her ass, still inside, and moved his hips back and forth rapidly, earning yet another semi-conscious moan from the woman beneath.

"Shiiiiit," she drooled out, "you're gonna … break me!" she screamed as she came once again and lay limply on the sheets enjoying herself as he continued. "Come on Anko," he attempted to encourage her some more, "We're only half way there!" he chuckled out as he resumed his violent assault on the defenceless, yet happy, woman.

**((LEMON END))**

"How?" Anko mumbled out as she tried to stand up for the fifth time that morning. Naruto had already acquainted himself with the kitchen when she was still asleep, leaving her to recover by herself from extreme soreness in her lower extremities.

She saw the man in question come in through her door wearing only his briefs. "Practise." he said quickly, before lifting her up bridal-style to the kitchen. He sat her down on a chair, then fetched her a pillow to sit on after hearing a very uncomfortable moan.

He put a plate of eggs and other random food items that one would consume in the morning in front of her, to help her regain some energy. "Oh, that reminds me." he said, causing her to look up from the table, "You remember that thing with Kurenai? Well, I need your help to get her back."

Anko, essentially being the female version of Naruto in some aspects, had the curiosity he desired. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" she asked, despite already being fully willing to comply to most of his words already. It was always nice to know the method in which you piss someone off.

"Well, taking Kurenai's character into consideration, I was thinking something along the lines of..."

_((10 A.M : Team Meeting))_

Kurenai arrived at her designated designated training ground – number 6 – only to find two uncomfortably anxious girls, but no pervert. Upon arriving at Hinata and Ino's position she looked around with narrowed eyes, and finally paid attention to the two there. "Have any of you seen that cheeky SOAB?" she asked, kind of threateningly. But, then again, whenever she had a thought of him she wanted to punch someone in the face.

Ino, seeing as she wasn't a nervous wreck from feeling the slight killing intent her new sensei was releasing, unlike Hinata, took it upon herself to answer first, "No, sensei. We've been here for about half an hour, but we haven't seen or heard anything." Hinata nodded off to the side, trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible.

Kurenai thought to herself for a bit, and, if she was being honest, she didn't know what to do. She was a newly promoted Jonin and sensei; sure, she had lead groups as a chunin, but they were all on paid missions, as such, always turned up on time. The Hokage warned her about Naruto being a potential problem, so should she report it to him? "Alright, we'll wait for fifteen minutes, and if he has the audacity to be any later, we'll go to his apartment to find him, okay?" she asked, to which they simply nodded.

Fifteen minutes later found the trio of Kunoichi walking down one of Konoha's many roads in search of a certain ninja with an apparent affiliation with lateness. Kurenai looked again at the address on a piece of paper given to her by the Hokage and matched it up with a building about twenty meters down the road. They all made their way there briskly and walked up the stairs at the front of it to Naruto's room – number 6.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently. But, after as much waiting as she could muster – which wasn't all that much – she opened the door, which was already unlocked for some strange reason.

The three walked into what appeared to be the main room. There were two sofas and a standard TV; not much really, in terms of interior design. Next to it, in the open plan main room, was the kitchen. It was basically marked off by floor tiles instead of carpet and had a breakfast bar on it. They then moved into the open door to the left of the entrance door. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard a strange noise coming from a red and bigger door at the end of it.

Kurenai, being the trained ninja that she was, cautiously drew a kunai and sped up towards the door. However, all three were immediately halted when they heard a woman speak from inside, "Ohhhh, that's it Kurenai-chan!" Kurenai snapped her head towards the slightly ajar door. That was her name. She knew of no one else in the village with it. And that voice; seemed familiar.

Hesitantly, she slowly opened the door further with Hinata and Ino behind her. As soon as she had the door opened fully, Hinata passed out and Ino instantly spun around and tried to cleanse her red face. Kurenai on the other hand, stared blankly onto the scene before them all.

Anko was lying down naked on the bed, something she had seen plenty of; it's not like the woman enjoyed clothes in private. But, what sent her mind through loopholes, was the equally naked Kurenai between her legs. She even had the same birthmark on her butt!

Anko's eyes popped open and the fake Kurenai turned her head to look at the noise coming from the door. Anko's eyes gleamed with joy as she saw her reddening friend stare onto her form. "Yay!" she squealed out like a little girl, "The real Ku-chan is here! Threesome!"

Slowly but surely, the gears worked in Kurenai's mind as looked on in horror, then anger, then a mix of both that would scare any demon. FKurenai, after seeing the real one's desire to kill and maim, slowly shifted her nude form off the bed, trying not to draw attention the herself. However, before she could move, she saw a tree spout out from the ground and entangle her. As she looked over to Kurenai, she saw her hands in a sign that was the final one for a restraint genjutsu.

Kurenai turned back towards Anko and immediately questioned her, "Why the hell are you in Naruto's apartment with me?"

Anko immediately lost her playful visage and had the decency to look slightly concerned. Only slightly, however, as Kurenai was showing her inner dominant and she was most definitely a fan. "Well, this isn't you, Kurenai, it''s someone as you. And as for why I'm in Naru-kun's place? He was the only one I could think of that wouldn't mind doing this. And some other things later on that involved a certain piece of phallic piping. Kinky, right?"

Kurenai then looked back to her body double. She calmed herself down slightly and made the hand sign for the seal release. The Henge (Transformation) flashed away, prompting the recently up and running Hinata to pass out along with Ino; Kurenai only stayed standing due to her growing anger.

The very naked, and, by the looks of his little friend, excited, Naruto giggled slightly as he took in the atmosphere around him. "Hehe, I guess you forgot to remove the restraint jutsu, eh?" he giggled out awkwardly. He shifted his eyes from the Sha of Hatred that was Kurenai to the still openly displaying Anko, who was openly staring at him with a hungry gleam in her eyes. That part scared him as well.

Before Anko could jump on her prize, Kurenai released the restraints and Naruto quickly took advantage by trying to cover up as best as he could, which for him was easier said than done. After he had found some pants laying down near his bed, he sat down on the bed next to the childishly huffing Anko, ready to be given a stern talking to by Kurenai.

"Look you two," she began, arms across her chest, gaze piercing them, leaving no room for objection, "I understand that you two have some kind of attraction to each other, but that does not mean you can do this! Anko, you've known me for a long time and by now, you should know that this would be very unsettling for me. So, for one month, no Anko bath time!"

Naruto looked on with curiosity at Anko crying like a baby with her punishment dealt. What did Kurenai mean 'Anko bath time'? He could only hope to find out later on. After Anko wiped the last of her tears and curled up in a ball, Kurenai turned her attention to him. "And you!" she shouted at him, causing him to wince; it was such a pity that is incredible skills only worked when Kurama could be bothered, "I don't know what you were thinking! I get that you and her need some R&R, I don't like it, but I understand. What I don't get is that you have to do everything in the most perverted way. I have talked to the two girls and it turns out that you have practically molested Hinata and continually mane advances on Ino! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly; it wasn't as if he could help being flirtatious, he had a major hormone problem with the fox being in him. "Well, how could I not resist messing with her, look at her! She's got the innocence of a four year old. And Ino? Well, she's going to be hot, so why not stake my claim now? It's not like I've ever hurt anyone; except that girl who wanted to try anal without some lube, god that looked painful." he explained to Kurenai, who had a continually increasing level of embarrassment from listening to his many recounts of past endeavours.

"Alright!" she shouted, interrupting him from his inane ramblings about a girl with a particularly stretchy butt-hole, "I understand that you are a colossal perv, now, you will finish whatever you started here, take care of Anko and report to our training ground at twelve p.m. And if you turn up late I swear to god I'll sow your nutsack to your lips." She left the threat lingering in the air as she hefted up the two dazed girls and proceeded to give them an up to date version of 'the talk'.

When the troublesome trio left, Anko looked up from her arms and at Naruto, who was sporting the same grin as her, "That makes two hours," she said, slowly crawling towards him, "I wonder if that'll be enough time."

The morning after would turn into the afternoon after after. Funny, that.

**Et le fin, je crois! This has been 6355 words, I think. Less than I aimed for, but I'm really lazy and couldn't think of any other events to use in the chapter. As such, it's more of a catch-up thing than anything else, so no complaints about that.**

**I've got nothing more to say, so, Ciao for now!**


	4. Games and Confidence

**Hello! GreenBear here with another update to 'Plague of the Soul'. This one is mainly character development centric with a lemon and lime, so watch out for those if you're not into them or under-aged, not that I really care that much.**

**For a snippet, next chapter should be, at least, the start of the Land of the Waves arc. Not sure on what I'm going to do there, I might put a month or some duration of time time-skip to say they did missions, or something stupid like that. Any input would be good and appreciated, but I also may laugh in your face, not literally, though, that would be creepy.**

**Chapter 4 : Games and Confidence.**

It was now later on in the afternoon. Naruto had joined up with the rest of his team and, after some awkward greetings with his team mates, sat down on the grass in front of Kurenai.

"So today we are going to be having a real genin exam." she said, earning confused looks from both Hinata and Ino. Of course, Naruto knew what was happening. The supposed 'Genin Tests' they did in the academy were a load of crap. I mean, come on, what Kage would allow someone who could only make clones go into a life or death situation?

"For the exam, we would normally do a combat simulation, but, on order of the Hokage, this year we're going to be doing something different." she started talking once again. And, once again, Naruto slowly zoned out of the conversation that was occurring in favour for staring at his sensei's bust. "We're going to pair you up with the other teams for a war type situation." she explained to her three students, two of which were getting slightly nervous.

"Now, don't fret about it, all of it will be fully explained along with the other two teams. Now, do any of you have any questions?" she asked to her new students hopefully. Anko had told her that being a sensei would be absolutely irritating and she would hate every moment of it. Sure, Naruto would probably need to be beaten up by her a couple of times, but she had two, sweet, innocent and impressionable girls.

Sadly, her vision of being a happy sensei was thwarted by a simple and seemingly innocent question from Naruto, "I have a question, sensei." he said, waving his hand in the air like an idiot. After getting a questioning nod from his teacher he continued with, "What is your bra size? I want to say big C, but with those bindings I wouldn't be surprised if you were any way between middle and lower D."

Kurenai couldn't believe the audacity of this disgrace of a man. First he disgraces Anko, then he insults her with that Henge, and now open inquiries about intimate things? That was one step over the line for her. Too bad Naruto's line was nowhere to be found.

She virtually teleported in front of him; her whole visage full of rage. She spoke out through ground teeth, the product of resisting maiming someone, "What the hell do you think you're playing at, boy?" Most measly men, and a lot of women, would have promptly crapped their britches by now. But, Naruto was no ordinary man. Years of undignified flirtation and general perversion had left him immune to feminine wrath, the most powerful tool of women.

Naruto grinned cheekily and chuckled slightly. His eyes wandered downcast. Now, with her leaning over him like this, he had a perfect vision of her beautiful valley. The hills were indeed alive with the sound of music. "I don't know what I'm playing at _now_, but I know what I want to be playing with later!" he giggled out, some drool coming out of his mouth as he openly gaped at her chest with stars in his eyes.

Kurenai instinctively crossed her arms over her chest and tried to lessen the blush of embarrassment she had. This was one of her mistakes. Seeing that she was in a shy disposition, Naruto, ever being the prankster, decided to capitalize on it. "Ahh, what's wrong, Kure-chan? Too shy to take a compliment?" he asked, slowly inching towards her lowered gaze and steadily increasing embarrassment.

"I would of thought a pretty girl like you would be used to someone telling you you're beautiful, after all, it is true." he smooth talked her some more, causing her to let her feminist guard down for once. It was funny for her; the only relationship she had been in was with Anko, and that was more like friendship with a side dish of experimenting. She hadn't even been with a man before. She liked to think she had lost her virginity to Anko when she had brought home an 'All Purpose Female Phallus' – as advertised on the box. But after seeing Naruto naked and Anko's state when she first met him; she wasn't sure that experience would come in handy.

Hinata and Ino, all but forgot about off to the side, watched in curiosity as Naruto was whispering into Kurenai's ear with his hands slowly trailing down her back until they came into contact with her plumply rear. From her earlier behaviour, they assumed that Kurenai would have whipped out a kunai and started chasing him, rather than simply slide into his hold like she had just found the comfiest bed in the world after five consecutive marathons. It was strange how she went from angry to chill in a split second; maybe she had some sort of personality disorder?

Kurenai was moaning happily as his magic hands massaged her rear while he whispered sweet things into her ear. _'I guess there are some advantages to perversion' _she thought to herself giddily, _'It means much more experience'_. As she was about to move onto some mouth action, she was startled by a sudden slap to the butt. She looked up at Naruto and saw his best grinning victory face. "If you want to carry on, call me later. Right now I think we need to go to the team meeting." he said amusedly.

Kurenai moaned in displeasure slightly as she was forced to pull away from her new crush. She was considered one of the most reclusive women in the entire village, yet, with just his words Naruto had turned her into a complete fan-girl for him. It's easy to see how he got down so quickly with Anko – with her insecurity issues it must have been like searching for a drunk in Ireland.

And slowly, the four mismatched group of ninja trekked along the different training grounds their village had to offer; one humming happily as he admired the serenity and talked to his cell mate, one trying her best not to rub her thighs together in public and two completely confused pre-teens who were going to be in for a long talk with their mothers.

_(( A while later – Training Ground 69))_

A while later at the destined area, team 10 had finally made it. In spite of the awkward atmosphere surrounding Kurenai and Naruto, they had eventually made it. Kurenai directed, albeit less forcefully than she used to, to the middle of a field while she met up with the other senseis. Standing in the field was the other members of the graduating 9; Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.

They joined onto the main group and started idly conversing between each other. Ino and Skaura mainly talked about different little bits of gossip, as they hadn't had much girl time after being ninjas. Well, Ino didn't, she, unlike Sakura, actually looked like she had been training; Sakura just looked like a civilian. The boys, sans Sasuke, just chatted between them about random stuff that had happened to them on various missions.

It was a few minutes later when the three jonin appeared from a Shunshin in front of them all. In each of their hands were six cards, so eighteen all together. The grouped genin were then ordered to split into their original teams, 7, 8 and 10. With that done, each sensei handed the six cards to the person at the front of the teams; Naruto, Sasuke and Shino.

Kakashi, after handing the cards to Sasuke, repositioned himself in front of them and spoke up, "Alright. Today, unlike with most other newly formed genin cells, we will be doing a group test. This involves the cards. Each team has one suit; diamonds, clubs or spades. Your job is to obtain two of each suit. Bonus prize for getting an Ace through six sequence. This is to test team compatibility and also combat and capture knowledge." he explained, setting himself up for the usual hilarity that occurred with these team tests. Seeing them in progress, you would think that teamwork wasn't taught at the academy.

As Kakashi finished the main, outlying rules, Asuma took over, "You'll have three hours to do it. If you all have the same amount, the decision will be upon the sensei, same matter if none of you succeed. Also, if all of you get the rights suits, passing will come down to a fight with a random person here, possibly from your own team. Kurenai, if you'll do the honours."

"Remember, this task isn't all about muscle. Three! Two! One! Hajime!" she shouted out, initiating the challenge. Almost everyone, bar the senseis as they had moved away to a better vantage point, stood still on the big field.

It was silent for a bit until Sasuke spoke up, "So, how are we going to do this? Free for all?" he said, sounding confident that he alone could handle two teams of three on his own. The smarter ones there and the senseis looked at him incredulously; who in the world would suggest a Free for All when the task was specified as a team one?

Naruto looked at him like the idiot he was. "I have a better idea." he said, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. He pointed over to the tree line surrounding the area they were in. "Look over there." he said. Unsurprisingly, everybody, including Sasuke, looked over to where he was pointing, meaning that he couldn't be seen by anyone.

He took it to his advantage and quickly disappeared without anyone noticing, they were all still locked onto where he pointed. Again, without anyone hearing, he reappeared behind the members of team 7. With a quick hand movement, he chopped them all on the back of the neck, rendering them unconscious.

Because of the thuds, the rest of the genin turned back around to see him picking up team 7's set of cards. Before team 8 charged in, Naruto put his hands up dismissively, making them both stop and confused. "Think about the task." he said, "We have to get the cards, sure, but we don't need to fight in order to do so. All we have to do is swap them. There were no penalties for losing cards. The only reason I knocked out them is because they are lead by the big teme, and, as I'm sure you probably know, he wouldn't agree to this plan. So, solution? Do it with him unconscious."

Team 8, homing the logical minds of Shikamaru and Shino, immediately calmed down and joined team 10 with swapping out all of the cards so that every team had the ace through six achievement aswell.

When they were all done with the cards and left team 7's set lying about in the grass, Shino's face suddenly turned green. Everyone there was confused, that was, until the horrid smell came their way too. All heads turned slowly towards the area that was emitting the stench. Sasuke.

Lying down in his white trousers, still unconscious, a small patch of brown was visible on the back. He had literally shat himself.

There was a loud retching noise as Choji threw up the bar of chocolate he had been munching on into a nearby bush. Grossed out sound could be heard from miles off as each genin took everlasting mental pictures of the moment. Naruto went as far as to sketch it on one of the cards. If only he had been an artist.

Before any commotion could really begin, each team's sensei appeared next to their squad. Kakashi, while normally cool about everything, looked a bit concerned with the state of his team. Asuma was neutral on it all, his team had done fine and followed the protocol that would have been expected in such a situation whilst still keeping tabs on available input. Thumbs up for mediocrity!

Kurenai, however, was ecstatic. This was her first team and already they had proven to be the best, even if all they had to do was swap some cards around, at least they did it the best. _'I guess Naruto also has some brains as well as muscle. Lots and lots of muscle...' _she thought to herself perversely as she attempted not to ogle her new student.

Kakashi, wanting to wrap things up, interrupted her musings by getting on with the last part of the test. "Well, since every team has the cards, and Ace through Six, I guess it'll be down to the sensei's battle with them. I'll wait for my team to... erm... wake up, and then we'll start." he explained, rubbing his head in further embarrassment at his team. "I think that I will test Sasuke tomorrow. He seems a little 'occupied' at the minute."

"Him occupied? More like his pants are occupied!" Naruto shouted out, yearning a round of laughs and a vicious eyebrow tick from Kakashi. Being the sensible jonin he was, he huffed and flickered away to the Uchiha compound to put Sasuke to bed before returning.

"Alright, since I want to get out of here fast, I'm going to pass all of my team straight away." Asuma spoke up, surprising everyone there. Before he could receive a yelling, he decided to clear it up, "I have already tested them and I'm confident of their abilities. Doing this again would only cement that fact. So, providing there are no questions, we'll be off to the barbecue place." The team then promptly left under order of Choji. Barbecue for him was like steroids for any normal boy.

Kurenai was next to go. She could just sense that Naruto was more powerful than a genin, possibly more so than her. Just by how quickly and precisely he knocked out team 7 was testament to that. Hinata was good. No question. She had seen the sheer level of chakra control she had and how she could subconsciously augment her fighting style to be more fluent, but the only problem was her confidence. A battle wasn't going to tell her anything new about either of the two. Her only problem was Ino. She had read that in the academy, she had, what some might dub, a giant female hard-on over Sasuke. However, seeing her now, she couldn't look less interested in him if she tried. Her skills were questionable, no doubt, but she was from a clan, and the heir, and no matter what, clan heirs always had training.

"I don't believe that any of my team needs to be tested. Despite my lack of knowledge on both Naruto and Ino, I know that they are more than good enough to classify as genin, same goes for Hinata. So, I'll be off with my team to get some celebratory food." she said, summing up her thoughts. Hinata and Ino were proud to have been praised by their sensei so well, and Naruto, well, he was looking forward to the 'Bonus Prize' for getting the full suit.

"Well, if that's all then, Kurenai, I guess I'll see you later for the jonin meeting." Kakashi said, whisking up his two remaining students and taking them away.

Kurenai turned back to her team and was immediately met with the leer of Naruto, "If I remember correctly, sensei, I believe there is a bonus prize? May I enquire as to what that might be?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he did so. The meaning was not lost on all of the females there, presented by the blushes that each one sported.

"L-lets just go get our food." Kurenai stammered out as she quickly turned around. _'Why get any food when we could gobble his meat up?' _It seemed that, even though Kurenai didn't admit to it, there was an inner part of her brain that was all for riding on the Naruto train.

_((30 minutes later: Ichiraku's Ramen))_

"Why did we come here?" the slightly annoyed voice of Ino rung out through the small ramen stand. After Kurenai had asked where they should eat, the next ten minutes were spent with Naruto yelling out ramen into their ears. So, it was either get some ramen or become deaf.

Kurenai looked at the position of the sun in the sky; she had fifteen minutes to get to the jonin meeting, and for her, that meant not enough time left to eat or get to know her team. "I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I have to go to a meeting to report on your test. I'll see you tomorrow at 10am, field 6. Tell the owner to forward the bill to me." she said to her group, then left. Sparing a lingering glance at her new crush.

Ino shouted after her sensei, "Hold up! I have to go meet my dad at the tower anyway, so I'll join you." then left with her teacher, leaving the grinning Naruto and Hinata alone.

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata. She was, for whatever reason, trying to hide herself. "Come on Hime (Princess), why so nervous?" he asked, slightly playfully, trying not to intimidate the shy girl. In response, she simple shuffled her way onto one of the seats in the ramen stand and waited silently for the waiter. She hoped they would get here fast, she was already so nervous about being this close to him.

Naruto took the seat next to Hinata and tried to get a glimpse of her face, which was being covered up by her hands. "Come on, don't be shy, let me see that pretty little face of yours." he gently cooed at her. She still didn't move, but it was obvious she was getting more and more embarrassed. Deciding he couldn't be bothered to wait, Naruto took her wrists and brought them down away from her, onto the table. "Now that's better. This place finally has a decent view now." he whispered softly to her.

He saw her fingers twiddling nervously as he continued to compliment her. There were only two possibilities to explain how shy she was; either she had never been complimented in her life, or she had never seen another human before. He was betting on the first one. _'That's it!' _his inner genius thought to himself, _'That can be how we stay out of boredom! We make Hinata the most outwardly person in the world! How fun would that be?'_

Before he could start his methodical planning on how he was going to change her whole personality, his inner friend jumped in to solve the puzzle, **"I'll tell you how in two words: Fuck her." **Naruto mentally sighed at Kurama. Despite some of his best efforts, there was nothing the giant fox liked more than sex. The thing practically leaked out testosterone.

Naruto once again looked at the nervous mess that sat beside him. She was cute, no doubt, and that jacked left much to the imagination. Technically, they were the same age, but was she emotionally ready for a physical relationship? Sure, why not? All's fair in sex and sex after the first round. She was probably just secretly horny all the time. "So, Hinata-chan," this is where the blush redoubles its efforts, "Why is such a beautiful girl like you so shy?" he said, gently rubbing under her neck, yearning more of them strange cat-like mewls.

"I-I'm n-not shy." she all but whispered in response, looking downcast from his face. She probably would have fainted if she saw the light smile that accompanied Naruto's chuckle. She couldn't help it if she was nervous around him, to her, and probably most other hormonal pre-teens, he looked like the very embodiment of perfection! She silently cursed the taboo of using her all seeing eyes for use outside of warfare for the umpteenth time since first catching a glimpse of Naruto.

**((Lime Start))**

Naruto silently startled the young heiress by moving his hand slowly down her back, making sure to rub against all of the pleasure points. Fine layers of water chakra on his finger tips helped enhanced sensitivity in Hinata's skin, drawing louder semi-moans from her. When he finished, and Hinata had whimpered slightly at the loss of his touch, he had his arm wrapped around her securely, and her leaning into his side subconsciously.

"So, you're not shy?" he whispered to her again. She nodded slightly against his arm, well, if it was nodding or just rubbing, he wouldn't know. "I think you're less shy in times of pleasure." he said, getting her to look up at him with curiosity. If that meant there was more pleasure like she had felt on her back, then Hinata was all for it. "Close your eyes." he said soothingly, and she complied.

What she then felt was an incredibly warm sensation emanating from the centre of her chest as his hand slowly moved its way up, still spreading the warmth. It rose to the side of her chest as it starting drawing small circles on the outside of her upper torso. "Mmmmmm..." she moaned as she melted further into his grasp of bliss.

Naruto laughed to himself on the inside; the shy ones were always the easiest to please. They had little to no experience at all, and normally very small expectations. He skilfully moved his hand and cupped the side of her deceptively small chest, making the pleasure addled girl squeak and sit up stiff. "Ahh, N-naruto-san, w-what are y-y-you d-doin-AH!" she covered her mouth to prevent her screams sounding out in public as he started to squeeze her breast through her jacket.

"Calm down," he gently aided her back onto leaning on him, "I'm just showing you what's possible. Imagine what it would feel like if this baggy coat wasn't in the way." Thanks to his lust filled coercion, Hinata started to feel warmer between her legs. It was a foreign feeling. It was almost as if she was about to pee, but just keeping it in. The heat was suddenly accompanied by light tingles around her upper thigh area and her little nipples felt incredibly hard in Naruto's hand.

"I-I-I think I-I'm about t-to pee!" she yelled into his body as she wrapped her arms around his chest in an effort to get more of the warmth from him. All of her screaming stopped and she was suddenly reduced to a panting mess, limply holding onto her Naruto like he was the only scrap of food in a desert. She shifted her bottom slightly to get more comfortable while basking in the aftermath of the weird feeling, but with doing so, she heard a slight 'squelch' come from beneath her.

With half lidded eyes she glanced down to see, in much horror and embarrassment, the fabric of her upper trousers were soaked through. "Ah! I-I think I p-peed m-myself..." she mumbled quietly as she tried her best to cover herself up with her jacket. Naruto, using his now free hand, moved his fingers over her legs and collected some of the sticky liquid. To her shock, and slight unbeknownst arousal, he carefully licked it off with a slight 'hmm'.

"Who knew the little introverted Hyuuga could be so lewd?" he asked jokingly, making the now mortified girl in question redder and redder. "I can't believe you would have the audacity to cum in public!" he mock scolded her, drawing out a questioning look from Hinata. "Oh God, you don't know, do you?" she slowly shook her head, making him sigh and continue, "Cum is where you feel a lot of pleasure and release it. Another word for orgasm. That's what you did. Those juices are just remnants of your experience; they serve no other purpose, apart from lubrication, but that's for another day. I'm still surprised I made you climax with only dry-touching you." he pondered to himself slightly, but gave up after a second.

**((Lime End))**

Hinata looked down at her slowly spreading essence. Putting her mind to ease, Naruto picked up a napkin and placed it over her lap. She looked up and muttered a small thank you to him. She would have carried on questioning him about her experience, but then along came a waitress that had an unusual sparkle in her eye.

"Naruto-kun!" she did the classic fan-girl scream and rushed over to the bar where she propped her head up on her hands and stared at him dreamily, "I thought you were never going to come back." she fake pouted, only for it to dissipate, or amalgamate with another set of flesh, as Naruto leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked, but eventually got back into it as they started a full on make out session in front of Hinata.

While they were having the time of her life, Hinata, for whatever reason, had the sudden urge to pound this skank in the face with an extra special Juuken strike! While she was growing more confused and murderous, her inner self decided to help out, _'That bitch is getting it on with our Naruto-kun! He's only allowed to set his godly gifts upon us!' _That seemed to knock her out of her trance. She questioned herself silently as to when he became _her _Naruto-kun, she had no feelings for him, the clan would disapprove. Sure, he was dreamy, kind, flirtatious, complimenting, sexy, muscular, a God, but that doesn't mean that she wanted to take him and wrap him up in a collar so only she could have him, night and day, whenever she wanted. She quickly cut off the train of thought when the napkin he gave her was starting to show signs of dampness.

Reluctantly, Ayame backed away from her self proclaimed boyfriend and straightened out her dress, which had crumpled up due to her rushing to see Naruto. "So, what can I get you?" she asked as professionally as possible, despite still eyeing Naruto hungrily.

Naruto gave her a cheeky smirk and replied, "Well, I'd like to gobble you up right now, but seeing as we are in the presence of someone else, who isn't ready, _yet_," he said, whispering the last part, "I'll just take, umm, 10 beef and 5 chicken. What will you have, Hina-chan?"

Ignoring the blush that spread once again thanks to his naming, she shyly ordered, "I-I'll h-have a medium M-miso, p-please." She avoided the woman's gaze as she gave her order, partly because of her residual hatred and partly because she made Hinata think of her and Naruto doing that, a lot, which caused the napkin on her lap to dampen.

Ayame jotted down the orders and went off into the kitchen to get the ramen ready. After a few silent minutes full of Hinata absent mindedly fondling herself in attempt to simulate the stimulation she had received earlier, but failing, and Naruto silently laughing to himself. He gave it a weeks' time before she came pleading to him, then thanked him. Booyah! Epic pun! Came meaning orgasm!

Ayame returned with a tray full of bowls and gently deposited them down on the counter in front of their respective owner. She then grabbed a stool and sat in front of Naruto, positioning her arms so her 'little puppies' made themselves known. "So, Naruto-kun, what are your plans for after ramen?" she asked as seductively as she could whilst twirling her hair around with her finger and batting her eyelids.

Naruto looked slightly amused as he continued to slurp on his fourth bowl of noodle-y goodness. "Actually, yeah, I think I do." he said, pausing the intake of noodles and switching it with oxygen, "I was thinking about ploughing this new piece of land I came across a few days back. It's got some awesome bumps and I really can't wait to get my seed sewn in there. It's nice because it has a slightly trimmed hedge surrounding the main 'excavation site', so there's always a good place to relax." Despite how corny some of his pick up lines were, he felt he had hit a new low with farming metaphors.

Ayame understood the play on words he used and started to blush at his implication. A part of her mind wondered how he found out about her pubic hair, but that was all buried in shrubbery as time went on. Hinata, on the other hand, had wondered why Ayame was getting all hot and bothered over farming. Naruto saw this, and decided to give her a little lesson, "The piece of land is her vagina, the plough is my dick, the hedge is her pubes and the seed is my cum."

As the impromptu lesson set in Hinata's mind, her face glossed over and her mind started playing different images of certain 'unorthodox interactions' between her and Naruto. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she promptly passed out with a strange look of satisfaction on her face and an incredibly wet napkin. A little pendant around her neck glowed deep purple for a second and then dulled down. Naruto and Ayame were looking at it with fascination until someone appeared out of a Shunshin a few seconds later.

He was wearing the regal robes of a noble and a look on his face that fit perfectly with the overall cold atmosphere that he harboured. He had remarkably similar eyes to Hinata, discounting they both had the Byakugan, so Naruto correctly assumed it was her father. "Apologies about my daughter's behaviour. She has a habit of passing out, so I engraved a seal on this pendant that would show me her location when unconscious." he apologised with a small nod of the head. He then proceeded to pick up his daughter and heft her over his shoulder, only to reposition her so that his arm didn't get wet.

Naruto watched amusedly as the clan head fumbled about with his leaking daughter in the middle of the street. After he had left to return to the Hyuuga complex, or somewhere else completely, he turned back to the young ramen chef to meet one of the hungriest sex faces he had ever seen. She quickly pulled him over the counter and drove her mouth into his. After a minute they pulled apart, or rather she had let him go, an were quickly making their way up the stairs. "I'm glad she's gone," Ayame said, "If I had to wait a minute longer she would have been in for the shock of her life. The things I'm gonna' do to you..." she muttered breathlessly as she practically tore open the door to her house.

**((Lemon Start))**

After the door slammed shut, she immediately threw her blond lover onto the sofa and pounced on after him, landing conveniently on his lap. They once again mashed their faces together in heat and allowed their hands to roam each other's body. Ayame, finding their clothes to be a big distraction at this point, all but ripped off her apron and dress combo, revealing the sky blue matching lace underneath.

Naruto growled playfully as he moved his head away from her mouth and straight to her chest. His previously roaming hands came to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it drop down beneath them. With his prizes now unleashed, he quickly brought his hands round and started to massage the impossibly perky globes, all the while laying licks on her hard nipples.

Ayame fell onto Naruto as he went along with his ministrations and started tugging his shirt off. Before she could go into a rage, she stabbed it with her nail and ripped it off. She slid her arms around his shoulders for support as she massaged his back and seductively gyrated her fleshly backside on his rapidly hardening groin.

Deciding enough was enough, Naruto promptly threw her lengthways on the sofa and tore of her panties, making her whine slightly at the loss of the cute underwear, only for her to immediately forget as he dove face first into her 'plough-able field'.

At first he just rubbed his face into her wildly, giving her the 'vaginal motorboat', as he called it. He stopped shaking his head and took to licking around her folds teasingly slow, making sure to not hit any of her sensitive areas, yet get close enough to them to make her want more. He reached up and started to squeeze her bountiful bosom with his water-chakra laced hands.

He was do thankful for that little trick. Each type of chakra had its own nature to it, and not elemental nature. Wind was cutting and sharp, allowing for the creation of amazing blades. Lightning was a generalised term for natural electricity, giving a proficient user the ability to stimulate nerve centres, and was mainly used for extreme pain or paralysis. Fire was only really good for heating and destruction, similar to earth, only that was insulating and construction. The best nature for Naruto, however, was water. Water, when wielded by an expert, could bring on a monopoly of sensations and effects to a target. It was common within medics as its gentle and flowing nature allowed it to be used to a high level of precision.

Although, healing people, as Naruto found out one faithful day, wasn't the best use for it. He displayed that as he coated his tongue with a tiny layer of water chakra and drove it into Ayame's tight hole. The effect was instantaneous as she began to scream in divine pleasure and thrust her hips forward onto Naruto's face. Her juices quickly followed and seeped onto his face and the couch below, leaving behind the infamous smell of sex.

Despite her recent orgasm, Naruto hadn't finished his meal and kept on driving his tongue into her drenched hole with even more vigour than before. He recalled his left hand from her hefting chest and brought it down to the pussy he was currently attacking. Much to her displeasure, he withdrew his tongue, but it was shortly replaced by his surprisingly smooth fingers.

Not leaving his mouth idle, he moved his tongue up to the little bud above her vagina that was just crying out for attention. He looked up to the sexy ramen chef and smirked, she was going to hate him in a short while. He quickly wrapped the swollen nub in hid mouth and lavished his muscle all over it, causing her eyes to burst open and back arch with the intense pleasure.

Ayame could feel her heart beat faster as she grew nearer to her release. All she needed was one final lick or push and she would be in heaven. But, it was not to be, as for whatever delightfully evil reason in his head, Naruto ceased all actions on the quivering woman below him.

He smirked at her disposition before crawling up her heaving body to come face to face with her once again. Ayame looked at him with pleading eyes, "W-why did you s-stop?" she heaved out as she tried to grind her swollen lips against his waist. He laughed slightly as he leaned into her, his face covered with juices from his recent venture, and kissed her with an open mouth, allowing the exchange of her nectar between the two.

Ayame was pleasantly surprised as she tasted herself on his tongue, it was almost like the ramen she spent all day cooking. He withdrew from the make-out and looked at her as if she was a child. "Now, now, Ayame-chan. We both know this isn't a one sided endeavour." he spoke to her; confusing her even more. Once seeing her ignorance, he decided to enlighten her, "You're only going to be able to cum when I say so."

He raised his finger so she could see it glowing with a dark purple hue. She looked back to his usually perfect and charming eyes, only to see the most mischievous grin ever. Before she could get a word in edgeways, he drove his finger to her sensitive clitoris and lightly prodded it, making her freeze as her arousal level stopped fluctuating. She thrashed her hips up against his thigh another time, but nothing; it just stayed the same. It felt like she was going to cum any minute now, but it never progressed any further. _'Oh my god, he's stopped me from cumming' _her hazed mind though morbidly.

He couldn't find it in him to hold back his chuckle at her terror. _'This should mean she'll last at least a couple of hours, hopefully more.'_ he thought as he drew away from her and sat on his knees. He hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, allowing his long time hidden erection to flop out of its confines. Ayame was seeing stars as she looked on to the hung stud in front of her; she merely prayed that she could stay conscious long enough with the big mass of meat pounding into her to experience Naruto lifting off the orgasm restriction.

Naruto grinned at her blank face. It was one of the many joys he had during sex; seeing the woman's reaction to not-so-normally sized dick that hung between his legs. Along with his muscles and organs, that particular one seemed to be bigger and stronger than other's. He thanked Kami as he brought his dick to Ayame's awaiting cavity that looked so inviting, and with one big push, fully sheathed himself into the velvety walls.

He moaned and looked down to his current partner; she was shaking with excitement, obviously she thought that actual penetration might lead her to an orgasm. Boy, was she wrong. He closed the gap between their faces and started to make out as he moved himself out, just to plough back in before he could get fully out.

Ayame was moaning uncontrollably from the thorough pounding she was receiving. Her first time, with her first boyfriend, absolutely paled in comparison to Naruto's first minute inside of her. She thought she was going to be literally split in half when he first entered, but her constant secretion of woman-cum clearly provided enough lubrication to get it in there in one go.

After a couple of minutes of extreme pleasure, and partial torture on Ayame's part, Naruto, without warning, pulled out and stood off of the sofa, swinging her legs around so only her upper body lay on it. He stood in front of her and brought her legs upwards to rest on his shoulders. Squatting down slightly so their waists were at the same height, he re-entered her seeping hole.

After exploring the new position, he shifter one of her legs so that they were both over the same shoulder, exponentially increasing the tightness of Ayame's already nubile pussy. He grunted as he continued to work in and out of her, always making sure to slowly increase the pace of his movements. He wanted her to be a big, mumbling mess after this, and he was going to make sure of it.

Meanwhile, with the delirious Ayame, she was cursing to all hell about her problem. Every now and then, she would try to call out to her lover to get him to lift the technique, but all that came out of her limp frame were mindless moans that seemed to inspire him even more.

Hours passed as Ayame's mental faculties were being constantly lowered by the never ending state of arousal. She had thought, albeit deliriously, that he would have let her release by now, but it appeared that he was saving it. Her body flailed as their hips kept on smacking against each other. Her mind had been truly turned to mush, and she was loving it.

Every position had been used; from doggy style to the pile driver, there was nothing holding Naruto back. It wasn't like she could say no at this point. He could feel himself get closer to his own release, so, all in all, quite an average bang for a civilian girl. He grinned to himself at the fucked stupid face she had on.

Naruto, seeing her slowly drift off into space, gave her a few slaps and decided to bring it to a finish. "Look out Ayame-chan, when I cum, I'm going to remove the seal." he warned her, only slightly confident that she had an understanding of what he said.

He primed his chakra laced finger over her clit and sped up his thrusting to and inconceivable pace. Shortly after, he entered her fully with a loud groan and tapped her. Her eyes jammed open as the force of multiple orgasms rushed through her at once. She could feel Naruto's sperm rush inside of her womb, and that did nothing to help the mind melting she was already experiencing.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream as all of the pleasure slowly, but surely, passed through her. It felt like her whole body, but more specifically, her pussy, had molten lava being poured over it; everything was just so warm and tingly.

After the minute long orgasm, she huffed into Naruto's chest as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When he opened the door and lay her on the bed, she gleefully fell asleep.

"Damn," Naruto said to nobody in particular, "I guess that means no round two."

**((Lemon End))**

_((Next Morning))_

Ayame woke up with a cute little moan. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and looked at where she was; her bedroom. She remembered the night before, and the mind blowing sex that came with it. That was why she was saddened to find no trace of Naruto anywhere there.

She threw off her covers and went to stand up, immediately regretting it. It appeared that there were some side effects to the previous night's events. After putting on some random shirt and knickers, she wobbled her way to the kitchen, clutching onto a mass of things along the way for support. Still half asleep, she only just noticed the smell of bacon frying and coffee being made.

Upon entering the kitchen, she was greeted by the site of one _very _attractive blonde, who had taken it upon himself to wear one of her aprons, yet only a pair of shorts that she didn't recall seeing before, and her dad grinning like a Cheshire cat. That was when she miraculously lost her limp periodically and flashed to the table to take a seat.

She was served her breakfast by Naruto, who made sure to flex for her whilst doing so, making her more embarrassed than she already was, and was then forced to eat in uncomfortable silence as her dad laughed to himself. Eventually, Teuchi couldn't help himself, and asked innocently, "So, Ayame-chan, did anything interesting happen last night? I was out with some friends playing poker."

She all to quickly snapped back a 'No!', and for her dad, that already cemented what he knew. Even Naruto couldn't stifle a chuckle at her reddening features. She hoped that was going to be it, however, knowing her dad, and the author, it was probably only the beginning. Teuchi idly pretended to pick something out of his teeth as he carried on the already awkward breakfast session, "Oh, I see. Hey, on another note, I've been thinking of getting a new couch. The one we have just doesn't seem as comfortable or sturdy as what it should be, it also doesn't soak things up well either. What do you think, hun?"

Feeling even more mortified than before, Ayame turned her head away from grin twins towards the living room area. What she saw horrified her; on the centre of the sofa, where her hips were positioned, was a big puddle of slightly cloudy liquid.

Teuchi sat up from the table and donned his chef attire which hung up on one of the walls in the room. Before he went downstairs to open the restaurant, he walked over to his little girl and patted her shoulder slightly, hoping to relieve her of her embarrassment slightly. "Don't worry, Ayame-chan, I'll get the pillows replaced. However, if you're going to do that again, do it in your room with some of those ninja silencing seals up, I don't want any more noise complaints from the neighbours. Good luck!" he shouted to her as he left downstairs.

Before she could kill herself, she saw Naruto taking everything off of the table and throw his apron on the counter. "What are you doing?" she asked, motioning towards her food being taken away from her.

Naruto merely offered a smile at her expense, "We never got to round two."

**Omake**

"Naruto-kun!" she did the classic fan-girl scream and rushed over to the bar where she propped her head up on her hands and stared at him dreamily, "I thought you were never going to come back." she fake pouted, only for it to dissipate, or amalgamate with another set of flesh, as Naruto leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked, but eventually got back into it as they started a full on make out session in front of Hinata.

While they were having the time of her life, Hinata, for whatever reason, had the sudden urge to pound this skank in the face with an extra special Juuken strike! While she was growing more confused and murderous, her inner self decided to help out, _'That bitch is getting it on with our Naruto-kun! He's only allowed to set his godly gifts upon us!' _That seemed to knock her out of her trance. She questioned herself silently as to when he became _her _Naruto-kun, she had no feelings for him, the clan would disapprove. Sure, he was dreamy, kind, flirtatious, complimenting, sexy, muscular, a God, but that doesn't mean that she wanted to take him and wrap him up in a collar so only she could have him, night and day, whenever she wanted.

Seeing them go at it even more heatedly than earlier, Hinata grew angrier by each passing second. Eventually, she couldn't take much more. "That's it bitch!" she yelled as she jumped up from her stool and onto the counter, "Naruto-kun is my man and you're gonna' have your tits ripped off before you can touch him again!"

She dove down onto the unsuspecting ramen girl and tackled her onto the floor, successfully separating Naruto from the unworthy skank. Naruto watched on, bemused at the scene of a thirteen year old and an eighteen year old wrestle around on the ground. He would have stopped it, but the sharp nail of Hinata's finger poking through Ayame's shirt and apron caught his sight. He grinned, like the devil he was, and sat back with a box of popcorn that appears for these situations.

Before long it had escalated to an Ultimate Surrender match, or the teenage girl cat-fight version of it. However, just as the shirts were about to be ripped off in a display of violent female dominance, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, came in and broke up the fight. The clan head looked at Naruto sternly and asked, "Why didn't you stop my daughter from fighting? She's your team mate and could have been seriously injured!"

Before the wise man could go on a rage, Naruto shut him up with one of the most comprehensible and understanding excuses ever provided, "Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama, but I am a teenage boy who is watching two girls, both undeniably attractive, fight each other, with soon to be nudity. I know you once were in the same position, what would have you done; break up a soon to be tits out rumble or prude it up with sending them both home?"

Naruto escorted Ayame upstairs, considering Hinata had her dad to take her home, and missed the glazed over look on his face with the small trail of blood leaving his nose.

**Et voilà! Chapter 4 – 8109 words and a couple of weeks. I like it. The main reason this got up faster than some of my other updates or ones in the future is my being on a holiday/break. Don't expect this length in the future (that's what he said). Anyway, as all ways, leave a review, favourite or follow. If it's the review, it's nice to know what in particular you liked about it, not that it was funny or alright – I already know that.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
